You Are My Everything
by Takerslove
Summary: Vampire Romance/ Drama
1. Chapter 1

Lyndsay looked up at Damon as he studied all the other people around them. Damon wore his black suit with a white under shirt. He always made sure he looked sharp to the eyes. He was clean shaving his dark brown hair cut to a perfect as it laid on his head perfectly. A smirk came across his face as she looked at him.

Lyndsay played with her long brown hair as she twisted it between her fingers. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly trying not to show her boardome. She wore a beautiful blue sundress. Her brown hair fell on her shoulders covering the thin spaghetti straps that held the dress into place. Her breast held high and peeking as it showed off her white perfect skin. Lyndsay was invited out a lot by Damon to these event since he was the Master of the house. She didn't mind being out with him, but the more time she spent with him the more she would become board. She had nothing to talk about with these hundreds of year old men and women who chatted amongst the other people at the party. She uncrossed her legs and leaned forward in the chair trying to keep her self involved.

"Thomas please take Miss Lyndsay to my quarters" Damon said his voice boomed as Thomas placed out his hand and she took and following him to the stairs as she made my way up the stairs to Damon's room. She knew what was going to happen to the party. It was going to become a blood bath. She stood in the darkness of the balcony as she placed her hand on the rail as she did a lot of the time watching far away from the action. This was to remind her to be desensitize to the world that she was now a part of. She waited for the first bite to began as they all seam to feed in unison. She watched for a a bit longer as she slowly walked down the hallway thinking to her self about the life style.

Lyndsay sat on the love seat in Damon's quarters. She continued to read her book as she waited for Damon to come in. She slowly looked up from her book as Damon walked in and she smiled. Damon closed the door behind him and smiled at her as she noticed the glass of blood.

"Was dinner good?" she asked and waited for a response

"You know I don't like talking about that, but there is something we should talk about." He paused

"What is going on?" She paused and looked at him with a worried look on her face. She could never be sure what was going to come out of Damon's mouth.

"The Lord is coming in the next week and there is a lot of things to do around the house." He said as he swirled a glass of blood in his hand and took a drink. Lyndsay almost wanted to zone back into her book as she began to hear the word house. "but the most important thing is that we are going to have a formal ball and I would like you to come"

"Oh, I don't think so. I don't want you to have to worry about me" she said and gently moved in her seat.

"Well, I want you to think about it. After all it is a very big thing around here."

"I understand" She said softly and sighed as she lowered her eyes and listened to Damon talk a bit longer about the coven and things that needed to get done. I looked down at my watched and seen it was almost 3am. "Damon, I better get going home."

"I agree, we can continue on this later" He paused as he walked over to the door and opened it. "Please be careful" He paused "Thomas!" He called as Thomas a tall black hair starry green eyes staring back at her appeared from the darkness "Please make sure that Miss Lyndsay gets home safely"

"Good night Damon" she said to him as she bowed her head and took Thomas's hand and walked out of the mansion.

Lyndsay laid in bed as she began to think how she came into this. Damon has been calling on her for a few months now, but never claimed her. There are strict rules in the mansion about her and what she was allowed to do in the house. She never was at feeding to show that she was not part of the family and also she was not dinner to anyone. Lyndsay enjoyed her time with Damon, but as of lately the romance has stop and she has become just arm candy to him. She understood that Damon was the Master of the house and had responsibilities to the coven himself, but she also needed back the first few weeks of this relationship that fire and spice the two of them had. She continued to think as she fell asleep.

A semi-tall lady with long black hair with deep brown eyes hidden behind her glasses smiled as she seen Lyndsay walk up to her with two coffees in her hand. "Aw Jade!" She hugged her and smiled as she handed her cup.

"I am guessing last night was great?" She smiled and took a sip of her coffee.

"Oh last night was normal. Even tho it was strange that Damon is now talking about having me meet their Lord" She paused "Which would be require of me to go dress shopping" She paused and kept quite. Jade has been her best friend since they were children and knew that Damon was a vampire and was supportive about the relationship.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked as they both walked into the office building.

"Nothing much just normal issues" She smiled and Jade looked at her like she knew there was still something left to be said. "Okay please... the relationship is losing its spark and I don't know if Damon is willing to put the relationship a head of the coven for a little bit of time to get back on track. You know he keeps sending Thomas to take me home. I want to be going home with my boyfriend."

"He is not your boyfriend... remember what Thomas said he didn't claim you" Jade smile she enjoyed when she got to talk to Thomas he always had tons of information to talk about with her.

"Yeah yeah, don't remind me" She sighed as the two said their goodbyes and went to their offices. Lyndsay mind was filled with thoughts of Damon and their current standing in a realtionship.

Dusk was just setting and Damon already started his daily list of things to do before this big event. Everyone in the coven was excite to have such a honor on their head, and putting their best foot forward. Damon spun around in his chair as he looked down at the clock he noticed it was 10pm and wish that he had the time to go see Lyndsay, but there was no time tonight and she would soon be in bed for the night.

A few days later

Lyndsay roamed around the house in her short shorts and t-shirt as she plopped down on the couch in the living room. She watched some TV and began to think about Damon as she has not seen him in a few days, but knew that he was okay. Thomas would stop by once a night around dusk before the cove went out to feed on small animals or even humans. She began to daydream as she stared outside the window. She heard a crack of lighting and saw a figure outside in the yard. She got up and opened her door to go onto the porch. She walked around on the porch for a little to see if there was someone outside. She walked around the corner and jumped.

"Oh my god Damon! You scared me" She said and sighed as she walked back towards the house.

" I am sorry, I wanted to see you before you went to sleep."

She smiled "That is sweet of you" She said and sat down on her porch swing and Damon stood in front of her. She sighed a little to her self. He use to sit down next to her and cuddle her, but he must be in a rush tonight. "What is on your mind?" she tried to rush the conversation for her.

"I wanted to make sure that you got your dress for Saturday" He paused

"I told you Damon, I don't want you to be worried about me in your perfect day. I am sure there is a lot of other things you will be worried about that day" She paused and knew there really was no reason to fight about it since he will win anyways.

"Please I really want you there" He said and she looked up at him almost seeing pain in his eyes. "I won't accept anything else, but yes"

"I guess I can go for a little" She paused and looked at him. Damn turned away from her and took a few steps like he was ready to leave "Damon," She said softly like she had a question. Her mind rushed with a million things to say including when are you going to claim her.

"Yes?" He responded to her and she just shook her head and stood up.

"Good night" She said to him and hugged him tightly. Damon could smell the perfume still in her hair as she hugged him. She wanted him to touch her so much to just give her the chills like he use to instead of his mind always being on the the coven.

Jade sat in the dress parlor as she waited for Lyndsay to put on the next dress. She smiled brightly as she seen her friend come out in a beautiful white ballgown. It had a strapless bodice is completely adorned with an elaborate embroidered design and crystals . The bottom was a flowing filled lace bottom that just made her look delicate and floating. Lyndsay smiled and spun around excited about the dress. "I really like this one, but the only issue I have is that it's white" Jade pointed out.

"I know, which show how flawless my skin is and also that I am not claimed" She giggled and the service lady looked at her a bit weird as she took a step back. "I love it!" She smiled and spun around in the dress.


	2. Chapter 2

Lyndsay stood at the mirror a little longer her hair half up half down showing her long neck bite free neck. She spun around in her dress letting it flow beautifully down to the ground. She smiled to her self as she put on a little more lip gloss to her already natural makeup that Jade had help her with before she came over. She slowly walked out to the darkness balcony as she held on to the rail and watched what was happening below.

There was a group of five people standing on the small stage that normally held her chair and a few other things. Damon stood next to Thomas as they chatted a bit between them. There was a group of three men standing next to Thomas. There was one a red head taller then the other talking to another dark brown man who was not as tall as the other man, but close to it. The third man stood next to the other two tall men. He was small then the other two by a foot or two. She could not see their faces, but one of them had to be this lord that Damon has been talking about.

"Children!" Damon called out as he got everyone's attention. Lyndsay stood in silence as she watched studying everyone's reaction. The crowd settled down quickly as Damon began to talk about the house and all the great things they have done over the years. "Tonight we have a very special guess I am sure you all know. Please welcome back our lord" he said and instead of cheers and clapping. The crowd, including Damon and Thomas, bowed as the one tall man help the lord take off his dark coat reveling his tux and his face. Lyndsay squinted her eye trying to see his face trying to see his face. She waited and stood still not to interrupt what was going on.

"Children, Thank you for the warm welcome" Lyndsay was taken back by the deep voice the lord had "Please lets not waste the night and enjoy the party!" He said and just like that everyone started to roam around and the music started to play. The five men talked for a while as the other two men took off their coats and Thomas took them. Damon called Thomas over as he then walked up the stairs and past me to drop off the coats.

"You look beautiful tonight Miss Lyndsay" He said with a smile his fangs showing a little as she smiled back at him. "Damon said you can come down. I am sure you are excited about the party like we are" he said and I nodded.

"I will be down in a moment" She smiled and swollen very hard. Her mind wonder if Damon was going to be upset about the statement she would be making when he walked down there in her almost white dress. She took a deep breath and started to make her way down the winding staircase.

The lord turned to the other tall man "That went well don't you think Glen?"

"Yes my lord, it went very well" He said as he turn to chat over the lord's shoulder as he continued to talk.

"It does look like there are more in this coven then the last time we have stopped here" He said softly trailing off as he looked up to see Lyndsay walking down the step. Her white gown glistening against the red carpet and Victorian style house. She stopped at the bottom of the step and Damon sent over Thomas.

"My lord, are you okay?"

"Yes" he cleared his voice "very well, please Glen find out who that mortal is" He paused and Glen left his side to mingle into the crowd. He couldn't turn away as he watch her gently take Thomas's hand and the two glided against the floor through the crowd. She was presented to Damon with a smile on her face. "Brad please mingle and make friends here" He said and the other guard disappeared.

Lyndsay smiled as Damon took her hand and kissed it politely. She wanted to hug him show him her excitement to see him, but knew that was not allowed. She curtsey gently and with grace as she slowly stood and Damon had her sit in her chair that was moved to the stage. She looked over to the lord trying to see more features of him. He had a red gottee and very deep green eyes. She turned her head slight as she continue to studied him as he turned his head and looked at her and she looked away quickly.

The lord smiled to him self as he began to studied Lyndsay her white dress screaming she is single, unclaimed and possibility of a virgin. Her brown hair flowing down her shoulder as her brown eyes darted left to right looking over the crowd, but not really seeing anyone. She had to be something to Damon to have her own seat on the stage, but someone like that should be claimed, but she was not. The lord watched as Thomas speak to her softly between the two, but Damon did not move to speak to her. Which made him think that something is wrong with the relationship they have.

Glen quickly returned to the lord's side as he leaned over to him and whispered into his ear " Her name is Miss Lyndsay and she is not claimed from what people are telling me she is a guest of Damon for some time now." The lord smiled a little as Glen returned to the stage. The lord made a motion and Damon walked over to him.

"Yes my lord?" Damon bowed his head a little at him and to listen to his request.

"I would like to speak to your mortal over there. She is very delightful to the eye" Damon could feel his blood rage as such a request would be of him to share Lyndsay.

"Yes my lord" He said against everything in his body. Damon walked over to Lyndsay and leaned down to her "The lord wants to speak to you please remember who's house you are at" Damon tried to give her a set of rules quickly with out much of a notice of the lord.

"But me? He could have anyone in this place I am just mortal" She said back and then Damon ignored her denied request as he held out his hand to help her out of the chair. She gently stood and fixed her dress a little as she was walked over to the lord.

"My lord this is Miss Lyndsay" Damon said and she curtsey in front of him. Damon held her hand up as the lord took it and kissed it gently.

"Thank you Miss Lyndsay for accepting my request for you company" he said softly to her as Damon studied all his actions towards her. He wanted so much to just scream that he claimed her, but it was to late now.

"The pleasure is all mine my lord" She said and smiled as she stood looking up at him her eyes glistening in the light to him. He smiled not showing his teeth as he continued to hold her hand. Damon turned towards Thomas and gave him a look. It was eating himself to have to share Lyndsay with someone.

"Shall we dance?" the lord said to Lyndsay as she smiled and wanted to look over at Damon, but knew she should just agree and continue on.

"Yes my lord" She smile and Damon moved to help her down the step, but Glen quickly moved a head of him so that he would take his hand. She smile and took it as Damon began to get aggressive. Thomas noticed this and called Damon's attention to the other side of the room as Lyndsay made her way down to the floor to dance with the lord.

"Hold your tongue you don't want to undo everything you have been working for. So, he took interest in your guest that is nothing compare on what he could do to you" Thomas tried to wake Damon up to what he was doing.

"I should of claimed her" He said and just looked at Thomas.

"But you didn't now bite your tongue and do what the lord requests of you" He said and punched his arm to making him think.

"Thank you" She smiled to Glen as she waited at the end of the stairs for the lord. She smiled and the lord smiled back as he took her hand once more and the two gently swayed side by side.

"Your dress speaks volumes tonight Lyndsay"the lord said to her and she smiled

"Thank you." She smiled "The dress spoke to me when I bought it." she leaned against him a little more "You look very handsome your self" She tried to give him a complement, but didn't know if he was going to take it or just think she is saying that because he was the lord.

Damon watched Lyndsay and the lord talk back and forth for a while. He continued on his way through out the party making sure that everything was going as planned. Damon was still sour about Lyndsay dancing with the lord, but there was nothing else he could do. He left the room quickly as Thomas followed him.

"I must ask you Lyndsay you are so lovely, and no one claimed you?" He said to her and she smiled

"How did you know I am not claimed?"

"No bites on your neck and your in white any claimed member knows that is something you do not wear to an event like this" Lyndsay was quite a little not sure if she should be taken back by the comments or be happy that her idea worked. "I am sorry I did not mean to offend you. You must mean something to Damon since he has kept you around"

"I am not offended. I am not claimed" She paused and looked up at him noticing his deep green eyes you could get lost in. "Yes there are rules for me in Damon's house" she sighed and looked and around noticing that he was no longer in the room.

The lord held on to her hugged her tightly "I am not sure what he is waiting for to claim, such a beautiful person like your self."

"I am not sure if I would even accept him claiming me if he did" She said with out thinking and the almost regretted saying it. "I am sorry my lord, I spoke out of turn"

"No, you spoke the truth which at times it hard to speak." the lord said and took in a deep breath of her perfume that she wore. He smiled as he enjoyed to feel her warm body. He gently ran his hand against her shoulder and hair. She didn't pull away from his touch cooler then her skin. "Your a beautiful person and anyone that doesn't see that is a fool" He said to her softly as she leaned her head on his chest as she looked up at him.

"My mortal friends call me Lyn" She said to him softly

"I am Mark" he said and he smiled "You can call me Mark" He paused and spun her around softly as the beat the music changed and the two of them began to giggle at each other as they continue to get to know each other.

Glen stood on the stage as he watched his best friend enjoy himself. He knew that there was something special about Lyndsay he could tell in the way Mark dance and laughed with her. He looked around for Damon and for Thomas. Thomas was out dancing with another women enjoying him self. Damon was no where to be found.

It was getting late and Lyndsay knew she had to get home to get some sleep for the night. "I am sorry Mark, but I must get going. It is getting late" she paused and wanted to say that she had to say goodbye to Damon, but it didn't work.

"That is fine, would it be fine if I took you home?" He asked and smiled

"I would like that just let me tell Thomas that I am leaving" She smiled at him and Mark hugged her before she crossed the room to Thomas to talk to him. Glen leaned over to Mark.

"How is it going my lord?"

"Very well. We will be taking her home" He smiled at him as Lyndsay returned to him with a smile on her face. She took a small deep breath as she was told Damon already left for the night. "Already to go?" He asked

"Yes, Please" She said and Mark held out his hand and they left the mansion with Glen following them. The car pulled up to Lyndsay house. Mark looked at the old farmhouse that looked like it was taken care of over the years. "This is my house" She said as she lean back and looked at Mark. She opened the door and stepped out of the car and Mark followed as he walked her up to the door. "Thank you for the special night"she said with a smile

Mark pulled her close and hugged her "No, thank you for the wonderful night. I would like to take you out sometimes"

"I would like that" she smiled and Mark arms wrapped around her waste and then slowly slide to her hands. She hugged him once more "Good night Mark"

"Sweet dreams" He said back and watched her walk into the house and close the door behind her. She leaned up against the door and smiled. She felt loved for once in a long time. Mark smiled and entered the car once more.

Glen looked up at him and smiled a sort of slick smile "What is on your mind my lord?"

"That beaut we just left off..." He paused and rubbed his chin "Make sure she visits us often while we are here" he smiled as he looked out the window at Lyndsay's house until it was out of sight.


	3. Chapter 3

Glen walked into the mansion when they came back. He went to go mingle a little as he found Thomas. He tapped Thomas on the shoulder and the two left the dance floor to the back porch to talk.

"What can I do for you Glen?" Thomas as he danced a little to the club music that was now blaring out of the mansion windows.

"Our lord would like to see Miss Lyndsay often while we are here. Please have Damon call upon her" He paused and waited for Thomas.

"What is he trying to prove to Damon? He knows he messed up by not claiming her" Thomas said since there was no formality needed between the two of them. Glen studied Thomas for a while and then spoke.

"The lord will do what he wants, and what he wants right now is Lyndsay. I would take it in the best interest of Damon, since he left his own mansion, to respectfully do what the lord requests of him."

Thomas shook his head and looked at Glen "There is more to it then that... and I am sure you are not going to tell me, but when I find out I will expose it"

Glen walked close up to Thomas making him look really short compared to Glen "I suggest" he said in a low voice that Thomas took it as threatening "Damon does what is requested... the lord can not help it that he couldn't make up his mind to claim that beautiful lady" Glen walked away from Thomas and then turned back around before entering the house "And if you think you are going to take down MY lord... you are going to have to go over my dead body" He said and entered the house.

Lyndsay plopped down on the couch as she smiled at Jade. Jade wore a white t-shirt and jeans and Lyndsay wore a plum color tunic with black lace around the bust and edge. "You have to tell me all about last night did Damon claim you?" Jade said all excited as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

"No he didn't claim me. Last night was weird. I come down thinking Damon will scold me and he doesn't. The lord requests me and you know I was nervous"

"Oh my how did Damon take it?"

"Damon left! Can you believe that?" She paused "But the lord was so nice and we talked. He even took me home. You know that scored very high in my book" She smiled and Jade looked at her as she almost glowed.

"Oh my I think this lord has you under his spell" Jade said as there was a knock on the door. Lyndsay got up to answer it as she opened the door and her mouth almost dropped on the floor "What is it?" Jade walked over to the door to see her porch filled with beautiful white and red roses. "Oh my god someone is saying there sorry" She said and walked out to smell some of the roses.

Lyndsay picked up the card and read it "No, I think this is to show someone likes me" She paused "Something beautiful for my beauty xxx Mark"

"Who is Mark?"

"The lord" She said back to her with a smile "Come help me get them into the house." Lyndsay grabbed the closes pot of red roses and started to take them into the house. They smell very good and you could tell instantly that the house was beginning to smell like the roses.

Jade and Lyndsay sat down and began to watch a scary movie on TV as the day turned into night. There was a knock at the door and Jade smiled "Could it be?" She asked and giggled as she walked over to the door and open it to see Thomas standing there. He wore a t-shirt and jeans, but looks so sleek in it. Jade smiled at him as he smiled back leaning against the door like they took forever to answer it. "Hi there Thomas"

"Hello Jade" He said his sweet voice. Lyndsay sat back and smile. Since Damon started to come around Thomas and Jade had several encounters that showed some tension between the two of them.

Jade stood at the door for a while and then giggled. "I am sorry my manor escaped me. Please come on in." Thomas walked into the house and smiled as Jade took a breath of his sweet sent as he passed by her.

"Hello Thomas you made it just in time for the movie" I smiled and patted the couch next to me

"I am sorry, but I am not here to watch the movie." He smiles and Jade sat down as Thomas took the chair across from the the girls.

"So, what is going on then Thomas?" Lyndsay asked as she smiled and played with her hair a little.

"Damon would like you to come over tonight" He said as he looked at Jade and smiled.

"I guess I could go over for a little" She paused and looked at the two of them almost drooling over each other. "Jade do you want to come with?"

"Oh no no. Its okay" She blushed and smile as Thomas took notice.

"Why don't I come over in a bit then it gives everyone time to feed and what not" She paused and looked at him as Thomas looked over at Lyndsay.

"That is fine. Enjoy your movie ladies" He paused and smile before he quickly left the house and into the darkness.

Lyndsay drove up to the mansion a little after 11 o'clock. She stopped the car and looked up at the night sky the stars already out and the moon hanging high in the sky. She took her small back pack from the passenger seat as she got out of the car. She placed her keys in it and put it on as she walked up to the mansion. She knocked on the door and waited her heart racing in her chest.

Damon open the door his face looked shocked to see Lyndsay standing at the door. "I hope I am not to late" She giggled "I did tell Thomas I was going to wait a while before coming over"

"Um, your not too late" Damon said a bit off of his game and Lyndsay could tell.

"Are you feeling okay?" She asked and tilt her head.

"Yeah I am fine. Come on in" He smiled and took her hand as she entered the door. The house was very different then last night. A lot of the coven was already out the house and the few vampires that were left were busy with them self talking or playing cards.

"Wow, I never seen this place so quite" she said as she looked around.

"Yeah, a lot of people are out and about." He smiled "So, what..."

"Hey Lyndsay I am glad you made it!" Thomas called from the stairs and came down. Damon looked at Thomas with a weird look. "Damon can I talk to you for a moment" he said and lead Damon far enough away so that Lyndsay could not hear them.

"What is she doing here?" Damon asked Thomas

"Glen talked with me last night and told me that you should call on Lyndsay more often even tho I knew you wouldn't after what happened last night. Glen said the lord likes her and that he gets what he likes"

"That doesn't mean go down to her house call on her like I wanted her here and now! I look like the idiot" Damon paused "You should of told me something"

"I am sorry Master" Thomas knew when to call him that "But I wanted all your hard work to pay off"

While the two of them talked it out Lyndsay stood there in the middle of the big room just watching the others walk around. Glen walked over to her and smiled wrapping his arm around her waist "It is so good to see you again Miss Lyndsay" He said with a smile

She smiled at him and giggled a little which got Damon's attention "It is nice to see you too. Damon invited me over tonight. I never seen the house so... still" She tried to find the word

"I know the lord does have that type of power over places" He said and Damon walked over making Glen back off a bit. Damon placed his hand around her waist and smiled

"So, glad of you to join us Glen" Damon said with a smile his teeth glistening in the light. Glen slowly moved away his hand being replaced by Damon's.

"It is nice to see a beauty like your guest visiting" Glen spoke about Lyndsay like she was not there. Damon gave a hard look over at Glen.

"Yes Miss Lyndsay is a beauty" Damon said and smiled looking down at her. She smiled a little as her heart began to race. " Lyndsay I have a few things to get done before tonight is over. Will you be okay for a little bit?"

"Um, yeah" she said with a bit of a sigh in her voice. She looked at Damon in a bit of a shock.

"Don't worry, I will watch over her" Glen smiled and held out his hand. Lyndsay put on smile and took his hand.

"I should not be too long" Damon said to her softly in her ear before taking leave up the stairs. Lyndsay looked at Glen. He could tell that she was unhappy with what just happened. She looked around for Thomas who already was gone into the night.

"Don't be upset" Glen smiled at her as he lead her into another room. The room was another living room Mark was sitting on the couch with a drink in hand. He turned around and smile as he seen Lyndsay enter the room. He stood up and took her hand and kissed it

"I am so glad to see you tonight"

"Thanks" She giggled and a bright smile came on her face.

"Come sit down I just started a horror movie" He smiled as she sat down

"That is my favorite" She laughed and took off her shoes. Glen walked over to another chair and sat down as he was able to watch the two of them, plus the movie in the same view. Lyndsay took notice that three of them where alone. She reached up and grabbed a blanket and put it over her lap.

The movie played for a while and then Mark finally broke the silence. "What brought you over here tonight?"

"I was told Damon wanted to see me" She said a bit shy not wanting to give the wrong impression "But he said he had to finish a few things first."

"Ah" Mark said "That isn't really nice of him to invite someone over and then go to work"

"Well" she paused and tried not to make him upset "I think that Damon really didn't want me over tonight" She paused against "Thomas must of gotten his orders mixed up"

"Does Thomas always come and get you?"

"Most of the time he does. Damon is really busy trying to make the house even better then what it is, but I don't know if he really has enough time for anything else"

"I see. It is hard running a house, but there has to be a line drawn where you can have your own life too"

"That is what I think too, but Damon will be Damon" She smiled a little and then looked over at Mark.

"Well, I think with a lady such as your self. You should be spoiled when you come around and work should be left to the side."

She giggled and blushed "your to kind, Mark" She said softly "I don't think Damon is ready to make a big move like that with me"

Mark sighed and reached over to brush Lyndsay's cheek as she looked down almost in shame. "That is just a shame. Why not while you are here go up and ask him why he isn't making a move? After all mortal life is to short and unless your planning on becoming a Vampire. I wouldn't waste my time with someone who doesn't want to be with me as much as I want with them."

Lyndsay smiled and looked up at Mark "You make so much sense to me, but I am afraid if I push Damon he might get even more anger. I am not the easiest person to get along with"

"Lyndsay look around, the house is in peace even you noticed it when you walked in. So, please take the time to get the answers you need while the peace is still here."

"Your right" She smile and moved the blanket off of her and put on her shoes. Mark noticed the warmth of the blanket and her perfume sent as she walked by him quickly.

Lyndsay shook a little as she walked up the Victorian staircase to Damon's office as she walked closer to the door. She leaned up against the door frame "Damon" She said softly and walked in "can we talk?"

Damon turned around "Sure Lyndsay what is on your mind?" he said and rubbed his head and placed down some papers.

Lyndsay walked into the room and sat in the chair in front of his desk as she tried to smile and be friendly not to make him mad "Where do you see your self with me in five years?"

His eyes grew big as he look at her and shook his head "I am not sure where five years put me. I couldn't answer it about us"

Lyndsay wanted to leave right now, but she had to know the answers to all the questions that have been going through her mind. "Damon I know where I want to be in five years. I want to be here with you as your claimed, your girlfriend, maybe even your wife" she paused and rubbed her head " Damon are you ever going to claim me or am I just going to hanging around for a while until your board looking at me?"

He looked at her in shock and then looked at the door. She knew his answer and the tears started to flow as she grabbed her purse. "Thomas!" Damon called. Thomas showed up at the door and Lyndsay walked over to the door and then looked back at Damon. Thomas noticed the tears. He held out his hand to hug her.

"I guess that is your answer" She paused and brushed right pass Thomas and ran down the steps to see Glen and Mark standing at the entrance. She looked at them tears messing up her makeup. She opened the door and darted out to her car.

Thomas and Damon slowly walked down the stairs to see the front door wide open and Glen and Mark standing there looking at each other.

"Master shall I..." Thomas started and Damon raised his hand and looked at Mark. He turned around and went back up stairs. Thomas closed the door and passed Glen and Mark with a nod and went back up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Mark turned towards Glen "Well, that did not go so well." Glen looked at him almost in the way that he agreed. Glen held the door open as Mark walked by him and back into the living area. "I am sure Lyndsay is heart broken."

"I am sure she is, but it is better that it was done now then not done at all." Glen paused "Damon has been stringing her around for a while from what the others has been telling Brad"

"She is so beautiful. I would never do what Damon has done to her." Mark paused and looked out the window to the spot that Lyndsay was parked in. "I must go see her tomorrow night. That is what a good friend will do"

"Sir, that is agreeable, but also remember Damon will have Thomas most likely check on her like he normally does"

"Which I am planning that she will blow off Thomas any chance she gets." Mark smiled and sat back down on the couch.

"Sounds like you have a game plan then. Just keep in mind if you are planning on taking her somewhere with other vampires. Lyndsay is not claimed which makes her a target for a whole bunch of vampires." Glen said and smile at him as Mark rubbed his chin with a smile of his own.

Dusk was just began to fall as Lyndsay walked around the house in her mini shorts and tank top as she talked on the phone to Jade for the billionth time today. "I know Jade that sounds like the best plan ever!" Lyndsay jumped up and down and smiled "I can not wait to just go out have fun maybe pick up someone with a pulse." Jade laughed "Oh hang on there is a knock on the door." She walked over to the door and open it and her mouth dropped open "Jade I will call you later" She hung up the phone. "What are you doing here?" She said to Thomas as she walked away from the door and place the phone down on the table. Thomas walked into the house.

"I am just here making sure you are okay" He paused "I know last night did not go well, but I care for you" He said standing at the living room.

"Well, I don't think you need to be here checking up on me anymore. Damon made it real clear that he didn't want me the way that I wanted him." She sighed and stood in front of Thomas with her hand cross in front of her chest.

"I am not trying to make excuses for Damon, but you have to understand that he is really busy and under a lot of stress right now." Thomas stopped and Lyndsay waved her hand.

"I don't want to hear it! First you come over here last night telling me that he wants me to come over to the house. So, I come over later then normal so I don't have to be in the way for feeding and he blows me off for work. Now come on, I work too and I don't pass off a chance to be with someone I care for. Then I get there spend the whole night with Mark and Glen... who makes some good points on what is happening in that house. Now your here again checking up on me and tell me that it is just stress that things will get better. I need a man that wants to be with me for me... I am only mortal and my life is not as long as yours. I can not wait around another 3 years holding my breath that one day I will be the one he claims."

Thomas nodded his head in agreement "I understand that, but don't you think that Mark sort of played you into Damon last night?"

"I am not going to sit here and talk to you about Mark." She said as she cross her arms in front of her.

"I am just asking you... doesn't it seam weird that Glen was there right when Damon was talking to me to take you away to Mark."

"Take your guest on what is happening there some where else." She paused "Did Damon really call on me last night?" She paused letting him have time to think of something but Thomas was coming up with nothing "I didn't think so... I think its time for you to leave Thomas"

"That is fine, but please come over to the house tonight" He paused "For Damon. He is hurt and missing you"

"No thank you" She said as she pointed to the door behind him. Thomas looked at Lyndsay one last time and then walked out the front door closing it behind him.

Thomas walked into Damon's quarters are he closed the door to talk to him about what happened over Lyndsay's house. He looked at the back of the chair of Damon as he stared out the big window behind him. "I should of ran all of my plans through you Sir."

"Yes you should of" He said has he claps his hands in front of his chin " Lyndsay is not a stupid mortal. She knows a lot more about reading people then you would think." He paused "She knew I didn't send you to see her last night and now she wishes to be left alone"

"I am sorry Sir" Thomas said and bowed his head 

"We will just have to wait to see if she comes back to us" Damon said and paused a few moments as he stood up and stretched "I am sure my remarks about her questions did not help with anything either last night."

"Well, Sir, she has a point... Is there a reason why you did not claim her as your own?" Thomas waited a while as he wanted to really see why Damon would not claim someone as his own.

"Because I didn't think I was good enough for her. This life is hard and to bring someone in hoping for solitary, marriage, children, a normal mortal relationship will not work. It doesn't mean that I don't love her, because I do even tho I have never said that to her. I just didn't want to give her hope that one day she would be sitting next to me as a equal." He paused "She will hurt, grow older, and die. I will still look the same 40 years from now."

"But she loved you. I am sure if you asked her she would want you to be her maker" Thomas paused "She never said she didn't want to be a vampire."

"I would never of done that to her" Damon said as he sighed and looked at Thomas with a cold stern look.

"Don't you think Mark has something to do with what happened last night?" Thomas asked

"Yes, I do. I can tell from the first time that he looked at Lyndsay that he liked her. I was not happy that night that I had to introduce her to him. But what was I going to do deny a lord?" He paused "I am sure he planted a few things in her mind about why I might not claim her."

"Do you think that Mark would be a better person then you?"

"I might not be the one to claim her, but I know Mark would not be able to take care of her." He paused and looked out the window thinking about Lyndsay.

Lyndsay sat on the couch with a bowl of popcorn in her lap. She flipped through the channels as she slowly began to fall asleep listening to the rain outside. She woke up to the thunder and strike of lighting that had to be close. She got up and walked over to the window. The thunder and lighting hitting again as she spotted who looked like Mark outside in the rain. She opened her door stepping out on the porch as she could feel the rain being blown into the covered porch. She rubbed her arms getting some warmth. Nothing crack of lighting flash as she jumped shivered. "Mark!" She called out into the darkness as she started to walk backwards towards the door. "Mark, are you there?" She screamed and turned around as she bumped into something. "Oh my god!" she tried to catch her breath as her heart pounded.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" Mark said as he put his arms out to her.

"You guys keep scaring me, why can't anyone just walk up to me like normal people do?" She said and looked at him "Your soaked, how long have you been out here?"

"For a little bit. I wanted to make sure you were okay" He paused "Last night was a bad night"

"Come inside let me get you out of those wet clothing." She said as she opened the front door and Mark followed her into the house.

"Thanks" He said as he took off is shirt exposing his tattoos.

"The washer and dryer are right over there. I will be right back with some dry towels." She said as she pointed over past the kitchen. Mark walked in noticing all the family pictures on the wall and the beautiful pale colors on the wall. Lyndsay came around the corner with some dry towels and handed them to Mark.

"Come take off your pants, shoes, socks" She said as she walked back through the kitchen to grab a big blanket to keep Mark warm and covered. She didn't think that he really didn't mind the cold since after all he was a vampire. "There that has to feel better" She said with a smile as she started the dryer.

"Thank you" He said with a smile as he looked at her.

"I was flipping through the TV I am not sure if there is anything on that you would enjoy while you wait." She said with a smile and began to walk back to the living room.

"Its okay" He said as he stood up and followed her out wrapping the blanket around him. "How are you?"

She sighed and flopped down on the couch "If you want the honest opinion... hurt" she paused a few minutes "I been waiting 3 years to see if Damon was ever going to love me, and last night spoke volumes"

"Yea" Mark looked down and just listen to her

"He couldn't tell where he sees himself in five years. Then he calls Thomas when I ask about him about claiming me. I can't stand it... Thomas is always an ear shot away." She paused a bit "and don't even get me starts on that snake... You know he came here tonight tell me it was stress and Damon is upset." She turned off the TV and looked at Mark "I can't just accept that answer."

"I can understand that" He paused and licked his lips. Lyndsay's eyes went right for his teeth to see if she could see his fangs, but noticed nothing. "There was one time a long time ago. When I was just a Master, like Damon, I took on a mortal companion and it was not the easiest thing to do. But that doesn't mean that I didn't put all effort that I could to make her happy, loved, and care for while she was with me."

"What happened to her?" Lyndsay asked her hopes up high that a relationship could work.

"The house had a really big fight and she left never to return" He said to her not wanting to tell her that she died in a slaughter at the house he once owned. "But she was never turned into a vampire and enjoy her time with us"

"I am so sorry she left. You must have been in pieces" She felt bad for him and rubbed his shoulder softly.

"I was it was the hardest thing. I felt all these emotions and there was nothing I could do." He looked at her took a deep breath "I know how you are feeling. I want you to know I am here for you"

"Thank you" she smiled and lean her head on his shoulder as he took his one hand and hugged her a little. "Do you want to watch a movie? I have tons of movies"

"Sure" he said with a smile "You pick out your favorite one" He said not wanting to tell her he has seen about every horror movie on this earth at this point. She picked out a movie and put it on as she returned back to the couch and snuggled up to Mark placing her head in his lap. The two watched the movie and continued to talk about life for some time. Lyndsay began to fall asleep in his lap as the night turned into the wee hours.

Mark watched the movie an a few TV shows as it became early morning. He slowly moved Lyndsay from the living room to her bedroom as he placed her on her bed and covered her up with the blanket. He stood in the room for a while and smiled as he watched her sleep. He was really began to get attached to her. He returned down stairs and got his clothing out of the dryer and wrote a note and placed it on the table before he vanished into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Jade walked out of her house and walked over to her car pulling at her short skirt to go down before she got into it. She wore a low cut top that showed her cleavage with heels.

"You look beautiful tonight" Thomas said from the tree line as he walked in the dusky light and Jade turned her head to look at him. She smiled and fixed her very low cut top as she walked over to him

"Thanks" She blushed and brushed her hair behind her ear. "What bring you out here?"

"I just wanted to see you" He said being such a charm as he brushes against her arm. "Where are you going dressed up so nice?"

"I am just going to take Lyndsay out to the local club. She needs some fun after what happened" She paused not wanting to tell Thomas to much.

"Yeah I know" He paused and smiled "Well, I hope you two have fun" Thomas turned his back and Jade watched him walk away she wanted to stop him. She felt this pull to him like she never felt with anyone else, but was too shy to say anything to him.

Thomas returned to Damon sitting in his office. "Sir, Lyndsay is going out tonight" He paused and waited for a response, but was not sure what he was going to say.

"Let her alone, she needs time to breath" He said and waved his hand as he look up from his paper work.

"Why are you not going out there after her Sir?" Thomas was getting angry at him.

"She needs time to breath take my advice this time and let her alone" He gave a stern look at Thomas and Thomas turned around and walked out of Damon's office. Thomas turned is head to see Glen with one foot on the wall just chilling as Glen smirked to Thomas.

"What's up?" Glen asked with a smirk and Thomas made a huffing noise and brushed pass him. Thomas wanted Glen and Mark out of the house and out of Damon's life. Thomas had nothing to say to either one of them anymore.

Glen walked down the hall to Mark's quarters. Mark sat with Brad as the two of them where talking about Damon and Thomas. Glen walked into the room and closed the door behind him. "I have some good news" Glen gleamed to Mark.

"And that news would be?" Mark said as he waved his hand and looked at Glen.

"Both Lyndsay and Jade are out on the town tonight" He laughed and sat down on the couch his one leg over the arm.

Mark smirked "Sounds like we are have a busy night." He paused "Brad stay here and watch them two and Glen get dressed"

Lyndsay walked back over to Jade on the dance floor with two drinks in hand. She giggled as she wiggled her body against the people her short dress raising and falling as she walked. She handed Jade a drink as the two girls continued to drink and dance with one another tangling them self into each other. The girls giggled and laugh as they enjoyed the music and the night so far. Jade pointed to her empty cup and took a big drink out of Lyndsay's cup.

"We should do this more often!" Jade screamed over the music

"I am going to go get another drink" She said as she leaned over to Jade and smiled.

"Good idea grab me one too" Jade said and laughed as Lyndsay began to think Jade already had enough to drink.

Lyndsay made her way back to the bar as she leaned over it a little her breast showing them self from the top of her dress as she ordered two more drinks. "A rum and coke and a jolly rancher" she told the bartender.

"Put the pretty lady's drinks on my tab" a deep voice boomed over her

"No thanks" Lyndsay said and rolled her eyes and raised one hand to wave off the advancement.

"No, I incest" He said and Lyndsay was ready to turn around and give his man a tongue lashing. Lyndsay turned around to see Mark there with a smile on his face.

"Mark, I didn't know you where coming out" She said with a smile as the bartender handed her the two drink.

"Yeah, sort of glad it was me?"

"Yeah" She giggled "Come with me... I want you to meet someone" Lyndsay pressed her body up against Mark as she wiggled her way back to Jade as Mark following her. "Jade!" she called to her as she took her drink and a big drink from it "Jade, this is Mark!"

Jade looked at the man and the shyness she always has around new people was right out of the window "So, this is the man that Lyndsay can not shut up about. Well Lyndsay I have to say he is a beauty" as her words became almost one. 

Lyndsay blushed a little "I am sorry... we have been here for a while"

"Its okay..." Mark waved his hand and Glen came over and got Jade's attention and Jade went with him with promises of another drink. Mark smile and wrapped his one hand around Lyndsay's waist as he pulled her closer "Now where were we?" He laughed and finished his beer placing it on a table along the dance floor.

"I am sorry I fell asleep last night. I am normally a better hostess then that." She blushed again as Mark smiled and brush some of her hair away.

"I am not worry about that. Its hard for a mortal to run two lives" Mark smiled as so did Lyndsay.

"Thanks" She smiled "At least you understand"

Jade sat down on the chair as Glen ordered her a drink and held on to Jade to make sure she didn't fall out of the chair as the two of them began to chat. "Looks like you two are having a good time" Glen said

"Yes, I know how to have a good time" She giggled "Are you here to win over Lyndsay?"

"Maybe my friend sure does like your friend" Glen took a slip of his beer and leaned into Jade and whispered.

"Well, she wants a man that will stand up for himself, and be her knight in shining armor" she said as she swayed to the music. Glen looked out to Mark and Lyndsay as the two of them danced very close to each other tangling each other into one another both drinks missing from their hands as they leaned closer to one another.

"I am one lucky man tonight" Mark said to Lyndsay softly as he whispered

"I am glad that you came out tonight to find me" she said with a giggle pulled her hair back exposing her self a little more allowing Mark to run his hand against her long back as she stretched.

"Jade, does Lyndsay talk about Mark?"

"Oh my god!" she snorted as she laughed at him "She doesn't shut up about him" She laughed some more "I don't know why she is running to be with another vampire. After all didn't Damon do enough damage?"

"Just because one vampire hurts someone doesn't mean we are all like that?"

"Yeah huh!" She laughed "It has to do with no heart" she laughed and leaned over Glen a bit. Glen was beginning to get frustrated with the drunken Jade. He sat in silence and stare out to the crowd. Glen noticed that Jade began to cry.

"Why are you crying?" Glen asked

"Look at them... Lyndsay cares for him" She said and sniffled "Why do I care? I never get picked. Why is everyone after her?"

"Don't be like that" Glen said "Be happy" He paused "Why not go wash your face off before I take you out on the dance floor"

"Okay" She said and almost fell off of her chair as Glen grabs a hold of her and stead her on her feet before she started walking to the bathroom.

Lyndsay placed her hand on Mark's shoulders as she looked up at him and smiled. Mark rubbed her cheek and slowly leaned in as their noses touched one another. Mark leaned forward and gently kissed her softly slowly pulling her hips closer to him as they both became lost in the kiss. Lyndsay leaned back Mark holding her in his arms her neck exposed to the lights of the club and Mark. He leaned over her and kissed her neck softly a few times as they both looked at each other and smiled kissing each other again.

Glen walked over to Mark and Lyndsay and tapped Mark on his shoulder "I hate to bother you two at this point, but I think we better get Jade home"

"Your right" Lyndsay said and brushed pass the two guys and went to Jade. Mark looked at Glen and Glen shrugged. He knew he picked the worst timing ever. Lyndsay picked up Jade from the bathroom floor and walked her out to the car to take her home. Jade sat in the passenger seat as Mark put his hand on the back of the car.

"So, I will see you later?" He asked Lyndsay as Glen got into their car. Lyndsay smiled and leaned against the car.

"Yeah" She smile and blushed as she got into the car all giddy from what tonight held for her.

Lyndsay finally got Jade back to Lyndsay's house as the two shared some coffee for a little as Jade sobered up a bit. "I have to ask you" Jade began and Lyndsay knew that it was no good what was going to come out of her mouth.

"Okay go ahead" Lyndsay looked at her as she took a sip

"Why are all the vampires after you? What happened to just finding a good old guy who you want to marry and have children with?" she stopped to take a drink of her coffee. Lyndsay didn't say a word just listen to her "Don't get me wrong. I love you like a sister, but why is it always Lyndsay, Lyndsay, Lyndsay lately?" Lyndsay grinned her teeth a little as she tried not to get mad at her best friend.

A few hours later Jade hugged Lyndsay good night as the two of them said their goodbyes. Lyndsay waited till she could not longer see Jade's tail lights down the driveway. She turned around and locked the door behind her. She walked up to her room and stood in front of the mirror as she changed into her pajamas. She looked up at her self and read the note on the mirror "Sweet dreams my beauty. See you soon xxx Mark" she smiled at her self and jumped into bed excited.

Jade pulled up to her house and slowly got out of the car. She stumbled to her door as she opened it and almost fell on the floor. She felt arms grab onto her stopping her from hitting the ground. She looked up at the man "Thomas" She whispered.

"Seams I came at a good time" He laugh and stood her up.

"I am having a good time" Jade laughed and walked into the house as Thomas stood at the door. "Come on in Thomas" She stumbled into the house and fell on the couch. She leaned over and took off her shoes as she continued to laugh. Thomas walked in and turned on a light so that Jade could see what she was doing.

"How was tonight?" He paused and looked at her

"Oh we had so much fun until those vampires came in to the club trying to get Lyndsay's attention so bad." Jade slurred a little as she told Thomas.

"Who was going after Lyndsay?" Thomas asked

"Lyndsay! Lyndsay! Lyndsay!" Jade yelled at him "Its all about Lyndsay!" Thomas sat down trying not to fight with her. Jade stood up and started to dance to the music that was in her head. She spun around and looked at Thomas "Don't you like what you see Thomas?" She said in her sexy slurring words type of way as she moved closer to him and tried to dance sexy for him.

"I enjoy what I see a lot" Thomas said to Jade as he smiled. Thomas ran his hand against her stomach as she danced in front of him. She giggled as she lean down and kisses him softly as she took a seat on his lap sliding up her skirt.

"I been watching you Thomas and I know there is something between us" She said the alcohol on her breath as she kissed him even more slowly working on his shirt. Thomas pulled off Jade's shirt exposing her black bra. Thomas moved Jade on to the couch as they both started to kiss each other pulling at what little clothing they had left until they where naked in each others arms.

Thomas began to lose control as the two continued their act of passion and alcohol mixture. Jade laded under Thomas her body stretched out as orgasm in his arm. Thomas bent down kissing her neck a few times softly and in a blink of an eyes his fangs came out and pierced her flesh. Jade cried out as Thomas began to lick and suck the blood from the wound as Jade gasped for air. He laid her down on the couch as he stood up looking over her naked body. He grabbed a blanket and placed it over her body as Jade was already falling sleep. Thomas got dressed and slipped out of the house back into the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

Jade pulled up to Lyndsay's house the next day as if nothing happened the night before. Jade came out wearing a short sleeve top and jeans with a scarf wrapped around her neck. Lyndsay meet her at the door and gave her a weird look.

"Good afternoon sunshine!" Lyndsay smiled and laughed as Jade came in taking off her sunglasses.

"Ugh" She moaned a little and flopped on the couch.

"I am guess last night is still catching up with you?" She paused

"I feel like I got hit by a train" She paused. Lyndsay went to the kitchen and got some Tylenol and a glass a water. She walked back to Jade and gave her the things "Thanks" She took them. Lyndsay leaned up against the wall as she pulled her t-shirt down.

"What's up with the 80's style today?" She snickered at her.

Jade sighed "I feel very weird about this. Last night when I got home Thomas was there"

"Thomas?" She paused and looked at her with her arm crossed "What did he say?"

"Well" She rubbed her head and looked Lyndsay "I don't really remember what happen after I invited him in" She paused "He wasn't there this morning."

"Duh! He is a vampire" Lyndsay smirked and then her mouth dropped open as she seen the top of a marks on her neck "Did he bite you?"

"I don't think so. It is just two marks" Jade said and took off her scarf.

Lyndsay gasped as she ran her finger against the two scabs on her neck. "He bit you" she said softly as Jade pulled away shyly.

"Does this mean I am claimed?" She looked at Lyndsay almost worried that she was going to be with a vampire.

"No, I don't think so. It is something they have to do in front of a coven, Lord or Master" She paused and sat down. "But now Thomas can feel everything you feel. Sounds like you got a deeper bond then a friend now"

Mark sat in the one living area as a few of the other vampires sat around and they chatted over the recent events in the news. Mark snicker as he looked over at Glen with a smile as he listen to a few of the vampires talking. The door swung open with force as Damon walked into the room.

"Mark, I want to talk to you!" He yelled across the room at him as the whole room went silence. Glen and Brad sat in the chair at attention ready to pounce on Damon. "I know you hear me!" Damon said and Mark slowly turned around to look at Damon.

"Well since you have already interrupted our conversation. Why not just do this here?" Mark said with a bit of a smirk and a few of the vampires got up and started to leave. Damon walked in closer to Mark but far enough away from Glen and Brad. "So, what is it that bother you so much to interrupt us?"

"What is your deal with going after Lyndsay?" Damon said and gave a hard look.

"Lyndsay?" He said almost as in a question like he could not remember who she was.

"Don't you play with me. I know you know who I am talking about."

Mark groaned a little "Yes I think I have an idea of who she is" He paused "What does it matter to you?"

"You know she is mine!" He bellowed and started to breath every heavy.

"That is where you are wrong" Mark stood up and turned to look at Damon "You never claimed her, and from what I can tell it looks like you two are calling it quits"

"That is none of your business" Damon said getting even more furious.

"You seam not to understand this. You are calling Lyndsay yours, but you have not claimed her in front of your coven or in front of me. Which doesn't make her yours." He paused as he wiggled his shoulders "You see where I am coming from?"

Damon walked right up to Mark and stood there pacing back and forth. Glen and Brad got ready at any notice to jump on Damon. The other vampires in the room whispered to one another. "Lyndsay wants nothing to do with you! You have no business with Lyndsay! Does that clear it up with you?" He said through his teeth and nasty eyes. Damon was mad as he stormed out of the room once again slamming the door behind him. Mark smiled and snicker to him self as he sat back down.

"You should of left us put him in his spot" Glen said softly

"No," Mark said and looked at the other vampires "Where were we?" He continued like nothing happened. Mark smiled to him self as they all tried to back to a normal conversation they where having.

Lyndsay paced the living room floor as her mind began to think about Mark and was sort of hoping that he would stop by or at least Thomas would stop by so she could ask him what he did to Jade. Dusk was just about over and no one stopped by. It was the first day that she was alone and now was began to go antsy. She finally walked over to the mirror looked at her self in a tank top and jeans grabbed her keys and cell phone and headed out the door. She jumped into the car and called Jade just to get a voice mail. " Jade, I am heading over to Damon's to see Mark." she paused a little "I don't know why I am calling you, but I wanted you to know" Lyndsay pulled out of her driveway.

The knock on the door stopped everyone as they all stared at Thomas as he opened the door to see Lyndsay standing there. "Thomas!" She said a bit surprised "I have so much to talk to you about. What did you do to Jade?" she said and Thomas gave her the sign to be silence as he guided her into the house and closed the door. She quickly looked around and noticed that the whole coven was around her as Thomas guided her up to Mark who smiled brightly and wrapped his arm around her. Damon stood there his arms cross in front of him as he shook his head and grumbled to himself as he watched Mark.

"I didn't know you where coming" Mark smiled and whispered into her ear and she looked up at him a bit shock.

"Um, there is so much to say and not much time" She paused and Mark smiled at her and pulled her closer.

"I know we are all hungry and we feel the need to feed" Mark continued to cuddled and pull Lyndsay closer to him as he continued to talk to the group. "So lets not wait any more!" The crowd cheered and Lyndsay looked over to Damon who bowed his head. She looked around and watched all the vampires play with their food once more "Feed!" Mark yelled and coven took their first bite tastefully as the gasps escaped from the humans. Lyndsay buried her head into Mark's shoulder as she tried to hide her face from watching the clan.

Lyndsay sat on the couch in the living area as she waited for Mark as he talked to a few vampires. She began to think why Damon always kept her away from the feeding and now she seen one. What does that make her? Does that make her claimed now? What is Damon thinking. Thomas walked into the room and Lyndsay stood up and he smiled at her.

"Thomas, oh my god I have so much to ask you" Lyndsay try to be calm but Thomas was the only one that really would tell her how this place worked. Thomas smiled and took her her hands and sat down. She looked at him sort of strange this was a new side of Thomas she was seeing.

"Just relax I am sure there is answers for everything" He said and smiled as he lean back and Lyndsay gave a weird look.

"Why did you bite Jade last night?" she asked him and he just lean back all calm and collected

"It was a heat of passion" He paused and didn't say more about that. "You do realize that Mark made a bold statement tonight." He said to change the subject.

"What is that all about. Damon never let me come down for feeding" She paused

"Mark said tonight in not to many words that you and him are an item" He paused "It didn't make Damon happy, but not much does."

"I don't understand what is going on here" Lyndsay said as she started to bite her lip "First you bite Jade for no reason at all. Now your saying Mark is making a bold move that doesn't make Damon happy, but nothing made Damon happy"

Thomas lean back and watched Lyndsay for a while "Do you think Damon is happy seeing someone that he cares about with someone he really can't stand right now?"

"I am sure it doesn't make him happy, but do you think I was happy just being a show piece and nothing more?"

Thomas shrugged "Where you happy with Damon?" He asked and Lyndsay sat in almost shock.

"Thomas the hardest part with Damon is not that I didn't love him. Because I did and the feelings are still there, but it was when the show stopped and I was just left alone. It felt like Damon didn't care for me and I need someone to care for me like I care for them."

"And Mark cares for you?"

"I think he does, and you said that he made a statement tonight. When was Damon going to make that statement? When was Damon going to call me his?" She paused "I hate to say this, but when I go home at night I want to say goodnight to the man I love not to the person that is assign to me."

"No offense taken" He paused as she sat there and bit her lip some more as she looked over at Mark. Mark looked over at Lyndsay and could tell she was in some distress with whatever was begin talked about with Thomas. Mark broke away from his conversation and walked over to Lyndsay and Thomas.

"I hope Thomas didn't bore you to death" He joked as Thomas shot him a glare and Lyndsay stood up and walked over to Mark's open arms and he hugged her. Thomas rolled his eye and got up leaving the room. "You okay?" Mark whispered to her and she looked up at him and put on a brave smile. He smiled back and kiss her forehead.

The night began to grow as the two of them cuddle on the couch a few of the coven sitting around then chatting and laughing with them as the TV played softly in front of them. Lyndsay leaned on Mark and smiled as she traced his hand with her fingers. Lyndsay looked up at Mark as she hear a knock on the door. "Who is that?" Lyndsay asked Mark.

"I am not sure" He said as he smiled and played with her hair. "Who ever it is everything will be okay"

Thomas walked in with all smile on his face as Lyndsay looked over to see Jade holding on to him. Lyndsay jumped up and ran over her to and hugged her friend "Oh my god Jade!" she paused "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine" She smiled and paused as Lyndsay took notice that Thomas smiled and leaned his head towards her.

"Then what are you doing here?" Lyndsay asked as Mark stood up and walked over to the small group placing his arms around Lyndsay.

"I just felt the need to be here with Thomas" She paused "and once you called me and told me that you where here there was no other place I rather be" She smile and leaned towards Thomas.

"I am so glad you came" He said with a smiled "My Lord this is Jade" He introduced her to the lord of the house.

"Yes we have meet before" He smiled and she laughed "Go have fun. We will join up the girls later" Mark hugged Lyndsay. Jade smiled at her before Thomas too her away into the house. Lyndsay looked at Mark confused as he hugged her.

"How can you just let her go like that? Thomas bit her. I bet she is under some spell" Lyndsay said to Mark and he looked at her and smiled.

"When a vampire drinks their blood they feel whatever emotion that is running through that human's veins. So Thomas might not be 100% in love with Jade, but Jade loves Thomas and what love Thomas has for Jade is amplified." He paused "Does that make any sense?"

"Well yeah," She paused and took a sigh. She began to think Jade really loves Thomas even tho the two never really talked to one another. Lyndsay knew that and knew that and accepted that. Mark guided her back to the group and sat her down as the two of them cuddled and continued to talk.

Thomas was over joyed that Jade came to see him. She was happy to be there with him as he showed her around the house. Thomas walked into the Damon's office as Damon was staring out the window.

"Sir, I want to introduce you to someone special to me" Thomas said as he turned around and seen Jade standing with her arm wrapped around Thomas' "Sir this is Jade. Jade is Lyndsay's friend."

"Very nice to meet you" Damon said and shook her hand as he studied her and noticed the bite Mark's on her neck.

"Nice to meet you Sir" She said back to him already getting the clues on how to act in a coven.

"Thomas can I talk to you for a moment?" He paused and Thomas leaned over to Jade and whispered for her to leave and go back down stairs to Lyndsay. Jade left the room closing the door behind her as she walked down the hallway. "You bit her!" Damon was furious and was ready to give Thomas a lesson.

"I know I am not suppose to bring home who I feed off of, but I wasn't feeding off of her. We were just being adults an it happened. But I am so happy that I did. I never knew all the feeling she had for me I always felt something, but this is... wow!"

Damon walked around the room as he listen to Thomas for a while and then he stopped and looked at him "So does this mean that you are going to claim her?"

Thomas stood there for a moment as his whole body wanted to scream yes to Damon that he was going to lay claim to a women he was falling for. "If she accepts I will" He said softly as the words both stung and dug to Damon as he stopped and just stared at Thomas.


	7. Chapter 7

A few days later Lyndsay sat at the local cafe in a tan sundress as she drank her water slowly waiting for Jade to arrive. The two of them have been very busy with life and didn't get to talk as much as they normally did. Lyndsay knew that Jade and Thomas where getting very serious from all the reports that Mark would get from the other coven members. She began to think that something was wrong with her. What if Thomas would claim Jade and Lyndsay would be the one that never gets claimed just left roaming between the two men forever.

"I am so sorry" Jade said as she giggled and sat down placing all her bags on the floor next to her. "I had to stop at this shop and buy this dress. I think Thomas will love it!" She smile and Lyndsay smiled back.

"I am so glad that you made it" She leaned over the table and hugged her and then patted her hand noticing some brand new bites on her wrist. "How have things been going?"

"Oh my goodness things have been crazy. Well work has been nuts like normal. Things with Thomas have been going great!" She smiled and shined so brightly. "He has been spending every moment we can together. It is so nice. He was telling me about this big party that the Lord is planning before he leaves. I think it will be so much fun"

"A party? Mark didn't say anything to me" Lyndsay looked at her a little nuts.

"Maybe I miss understood, but I am sure Mark will tell you when he sees you again." She paused almost like she should bit her lip "Where have you been lately. You have not been at the house." Jade was filled with energy as she talked.

"Can I take your orders?" The waitress interrupted them and the two of them ordered food. Lyndsay played with her water a little stirring the ice with her straw as she waited for the waitress to leave.

"I have been busy. I been working on a book and working on a few other peoples book getting everything ready for them."

"I figure that job got you tied down again." She giggled and smiled at her. "Oh, I have to tell you about something. The other day Thomas and I was down in the living room totally making out and Damon came in and wanted to talk to Thomas. Normally I leave and allow them to have that guy time. But this time Damon wanted my input. Anyways the conversation was about you and I honestly think that Damon is not over you" She paused "He really cares for you and I don't think that he will make a move while Mark is still in the picture."

"I really don't want to talk about Damon, but I will tell you just like I told Thomas. I enjoy Damon a lot and I care about him yet, but once he was done using me as a little show thing. I always was sent home alone with a person assigned to me. I want to say goodnight to the man I care for. With Mark he never lets Glen take me home he always comes to my house gives me a kiss goodnight and waits until my lights go out. I know he is there for me... I know he loves me."

"I understand that, but Damon still cares for you" She said and the food arrived as she looked at her plate. Lyndsay staring at her own as she took a deep breath.

"Is Thomas going to claim you?" She finally asked

"If he asks me I would say yes" She paused "We have been talking about it for a while now."

Lyndsay swallowed her food in her mouth and smiled as she shook her head "That is great!" she paused "I am happy for you" Lyndsay felt like dirt inside. The two continued to have lunch and talk mostly about Thomas and Jade and their relationship. Lyndsay began to think that neither one of the relationships she was in was like the way Jade talked about Thomas as she glowed so brightly. The two friend finally sad goodbye and continued on their busy day.

Lyndsay sat on her car as she over looked over the city watching the sun beginning to set. She began to cry as she wiped her tears a few times. She tried to think of all the positive things in her life. But her life was not going anywhere. Mark was soon going to leave, and Damon was so undecided that it was not either worth her time to go back to him knowing that she will be nothing more then a show.

"There is never a reason for a beauty like your self to be in tears" Mark said as he walked along side the car and sat down next to Lyndsay.

"How did I know where I was?" Lyndsay asked as she looked around trying to find Glen who was normally around him.

"I could hear your tears from the mansion" He said and Lyndsay didn't bother to push anymore she just leaned her head on her hands and started continued.

"Why didn't you tell me you where leaving?" She paused "I heard you are planning this big party to celebrate your time here"

"Lyn, you knew I would not be around here forever. I came to visit give my blessing to Damon and his coven and be on my way back home." He paused "I didn't think I would find this bond that I have when I am with you."

"You could of told me instead of me finding out through Jade." She wiped her tears once more.

"I don't think my leaving it making you that upset" He paused "I understand that you will miss me, but in tears I don't think so."

"I don't want you to leave, but I knew this would end in time."

"So, what else is going on?" He paused and began to run his hands against her leg.

"Jade told me that Thomas is going to claim her." She paused

"That is always a good thing"

"I guess, but to me I am torn. I am glad she found someone she cares for. But then it makes me think what is wrong with me? Why have I not been claimed?"

"There is nothing wrong with you. You just have to be at the right moment and the right guy. Claiming doesn't keep you warm or tuck you in at night. It doesn't do a lot of the things that make a relationship what it is. It is just a status in the vampire world to say that you are taken and no one is allow to drink your blood." He paused "Come here" He hugged her and kissed her forehead "Don't take it so serious, everything will work out"

Lyndsay tilted her head and looked at him "I don't want you to leave me behind" She said softly as she leaned up and kissed his lip softly.

Mark gently laid her down on the car. He didn't want to leave her. He enjoyed her more then anyone he was around, but could he protect her in the world he knew? His mind began to think as his hand gently slid against Lyndsay dress their kissing become passionate as he slowly snuggled his knee between her thighs lifting her dress up a bit. He slid his hands against her thighs as she reached up and ran her hands through his hair. He dropped his kisses lower kissing her neck as he could feel her heart racing making his body wanting her that much more. He pulled away from her a little as he felt his fangs come out his body craving something he did not want to take like this. He sat up quickly and Lyndsay looked confused as she laid there for a moment and then sat up.

"Are you okay?" She said sort of out of breath. Mark turned way from her. His fangs still out and he didn't want her to see him like this. She grabbed his shoulder and turned him towards her. "Mark, please" She said as he turned towards her. She looked at him and gently moved her hand to touch his fangs.

"I can't lose my cool with you. I wont take your blood until the day you are claimed" He said to her as he held her hand.

"You wont hurt me Mark" She said as she moved over and straddled his legs. Mark's hands against her lower back. She gently leaned down and kissed him softly with passion as her tongue glided over his fangs the sharpness of their points and the smoothness of the tooth made her pass her tongue over them again and again. She wiggled her hips as the two continued to kiss for some time. Lyndsay could not help her self when the two of them touched it was electric running through them.

"Lyn, relax" Mark finally got out as she lean back in his arms. He smiled as her hair blew in the breeze as she arched her back. She leaned in and cuddled next to Mark.

"Mark please don't leave me behind." She said to him softly as she hugged him a few tears came streaming down her face landing on Mark's shirt. He could tell she was crying. He cuddled and rocked her slowly.

"I will never be more then an ear shot away" He said and kissed the top of her head. The two of the stayed cuddling for a while. Mark began to think how much he really didn't want to leave Lyndsay behind, but was unsure if he could protect her in the world that he was involved in everyday.


	8. Chapter 8

Mark sat on the couch as Glen handed him an beer as he sat down in the chair across from him. "What seams to be on your mind?" Glen asked

"Lyndsay" He said softly and took another drink. He looked at Glen and he knew tonight's party will be harder then he thought.

"What about her?" He asked

"I think I want to bring her into the house like we did with Jodi." He paused "There is an electric vibe between us and I just can't get over it. If I leave her here I know Damon is just going to try to pick her up right where they left off and maybe even try to claim her."

"But if your bond is that strong then there will be no chance with Damon"

"Yes and I am sure it is that strong, but at the same time Damon is all she knows here and will be clinging on to someone once Jade is claimed." Glen nodded and continued to listen his friend had all the right idea as he continued to talk. " Lyndsay is not happy with Damon nor do I ever think she will be. But I know he is going to be sly be there when the chips are down and when Lyndsay need someone the the most."

"Sounds like a normal response to someone wanting a person back"

"But if I give him instruction on and about Lyndsay I am sure they will not be followed to the best of his ability. I can just see that is how he is going to play this game." He look a long drink "After all I did steal his girl"

"She is not his till she is claimed." Glen reminded him "And to be claimed by a Master of the house has to go through yourself"

"Claiming" He paused "Something I wouldn't want to push on anyone. But it is important to Lyndsay and I would enjoy having her as my claimed." He too another long drink to finish of his beer "I don't think it is right of me to just claim her and then leave her behind."

"Sounds like tonight is going to be a ruff one" Glen chimed in "I never heard you talk about any of the others like the way you talk about Lyndsay. I think the last one that you spoke high about was Jodi, and that is..." He paused to try to think how many years Jodi has been gone.

"Almost 10 years" Mark finished his sentence. "I need more beer if we are going to keep this up" He sighed and stood up.

There was a knock at the den door and then someone opened it slowly. Mark looked over and smiled as Lyndsay entered the room. She changed into a short sundress with no sleeves. It was a tan and brown colors. She smiled as she walked over to Mark and hugged him as he closed his eyes and kissed her head.

"I am sorry for just coming over. I just thought we could all go to the party together" She smiled and looked at Mark and then at Glen.

"That is not a problem" Mark smiled and Glen sat in the silence for a while.

"Do you want another beer?" She asked Mark taking the bottle from his hand.

"No, I think we better get going" Glen said and stood up and lead the group out of the room.

Lyndsay looked around the club as Mark was going over the last minute details with the owners. She smiled as she seen stripper poles randomly around the room and DJ booth. She giggled as she walked up to the main stage and got up on it and walked around. She could hear her small wedged heels walking around. Glen walked up to Lyndsay and sat down.

"You going to be okay up there?" He asked her and smiled. She looked down and spun around.

"Yeah" She sighed and kneel down on the stage. "I wish tonight would be like a week away... just not tonight" She paused

"Why is that?" He asked her knowing her response already.

"Because you guys will be leaving soon and the week I spent with you guys was so enjoyable." She smiled and patted her dress down and looked over at Mark.

"Your going to miss him" Glen started as Mark walked over towards them. She nodded her head yes and smiled.

"Okay we should be all set up" Mark said and out stretched his hand for Lyndsay to take as she jumped off the stage and the three of them walked over to a small table area that had a pole in front of them.

They sat around as the drinks started to come over. The club began to slowly fill up with vampires and their guests. Brad came over and sat with Mark and Glen and by this time Lyndsay was already lit and not feeling a thing, but the groove of the music as she tried to control her self, but danced in her seat next to Mark. He laughed at her and finally she gave up and stood up in front of Mark and danced for him. She leaned down and finished her drink pushing her bottom up against the pole. That was the end for Lyndsay she swallowed her drink gave Mark a kiss and grabbed onto that pole and started to dance. She didn't have a care in this world as she dance. Mark smiled as he drank his drink and chatted with Glen and Brad. Lyndsay continued to dance and Mark watched as sometimes you could get a glance of her panties underneath her dress. Mark knew all the vampires that where watching her dance that she was his even if he didn't claim her. He smiled at her as she spun around her perfume and sent filling the air around him.

Damon walked into the club with Thomas and Jade by his side. He looked around seeing everyone having a good time. He spotted the dancers on the poles right away some from his own coven, some professionals, and then Lyndsay. Damon was furious that she would allow her self to act like such a fool. He walked over there and Thomas follow bringing Jade alone.

"Lyndsay How dare you act like a fool!" Damon grabbed her arm and she pulled away jumping off of the stage. Everyone around them got quite besides the music still playing loud.

"She is just having fun and is with good company" Mark said to him as he glared at him. Damon stood in silence as Lyndsay fixed her dress and stood along side Mark's chair.

"Well since there is a moment of silence right now." Thomas said as Jade looked at him and smiled "I would like to announce to my Lord and my Master that I would like to claim Jade here to be mine"

"That is great news!" Mark said and looked at the two of them and then at Lyndsay who in turn was mad and walked away from the group to the bar. Damon went right after her and Mark motion to Glen to follow him since he now had to deal with the claiming of the human. Mark felt bad for Lyndsay and what just happened, but there was no way to take it back now.

Lyndsay held up a finger as she ordered her drink and it was poured in front of her. She glanced over at Mark who was doing what was expected of him. She wiggled the glass a little and shot down the drink. Damon watched her and then put his two cent in as Glen sat a few chairs away from him "You have to grow up being claim is part of life with a vampire" He tried to scold her.

She looked over at him and gave him a dirty look "You got to be kidding me! I know it is part of this way things are run around here." She waved her hands around yelling over the music "But a couple that is not even a month old get claimed and I was with you for what 4 years of my life... wasted!" She said and took another shot "When where you going to stand up and call me yours?"

"It is nothing you take lightly" He said "Your acting like a child, you should be over there celebrating... congratulation to them not over here getting even more drunk"

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" She paused "You act like you cared for me and that you meant so much well, but when the crowd goes away you throw me away too" She sat back in the chair. And Glen laughed a little at her comments.

"Don't act like that. I cared for you to much at times" He paused "I can not help it when duty calls you could not be around and happen to fall into another lap"

"That is what you always blame it on... work... your life" She put her elbows back on the bar and looked at him. "I was ready to give up my world for you. When will you just finally stop lying and just say that you really didn't want to be with me?" She said and started to cry, but held back as much as she could.

Damon looked at her and didn't answer her question "What happened to us?" He finally asked and Glen's ears perked up a bit. Lyndsay rolled her eyes sighed. She was tried of this question and now irritated.

"It's not what happen to us... This is what happens when someone stops caring" She said and stood up from the chair. "And you stopped caring a long time ago" Damon held on to the chair like he was going to say something. He stopped her from walking, but then gave up and step to the side allowing her to go by.

Lyndsay walked over to Mark and the group as she stood next to him congratulating the happy couple and keeping her upper lip stiff as she did what was called on her to do. Mark smile and hugged her pulling her down into his lap as he tickled her making her wiggle around in his lap. Mark leaned closely to Lyndsay and whispered something in her ear as Damon watched him. Lyndsay smiled and the two kissed slowly as Damon looked away. Damon was upset about how things went with Lyndsay and knew that he would just have to wait till Mark left for him to even get to talk to her. Damon finished his drink and left the club.

Lyndsay rolled over as she felt a body next to her. She opened her eyes to see Mark sleeping. She rubbed her eye unsure what happened last night as she sat up seeing she was still in her clothing. She heard a knock on the door and she reached over and shook Mark.

"Mark..." She whispered and he moaned a little with out waking up. The knock on the door again. She got out of bed and walked over to the door and opened it a little to see Glen.

"Hey Lyndsay" Glen said with a smile "Your finally awake"

"Yeah I guess I had to much last night" She smiled and scratched her head "Mark is still sleep, but you can come in" She said softly and opened the door. He walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Lets get this big man up" He laughed as he walked over to him sleeping and shook him very hard "Yo, time to get up big man!" He said very loudly.

Mark moaned "I think I liked being waked up by my angel whispering my name then you" Glen smile and Lyndsay blushed a bit

Glen laughed a little "Well, big man you better get up its almost time"

"Yeah yeah" He said and finally swing his legs out of bed and onto the floor "Give me a few minutes and I will be down" Mark said to Glen

"Sounds good" He said and left the room Lyndsay almost following him as she placed her hand on the door.

"Stay here my angel" Mark said softly and Lyndsay closed the door. She sat on the chest at the edge of the bed and watched him as he began to wake up.

"How are you going to leave during the day time?" she paused "It looks like it is noon" She said and looked at him.

"The daylight doesn't kill us in small amounts, it just wears us down" He paused. He reached out towards her and rubbed her cheek "I am going to miss seeing you anytime I want." He started to try to say his goodbyes to her and she could feel the tears coming.

"Mark" She choked out "I am going to be a mess over this"

"I know" He said and walked over to stand in front of her and she stood in front of him and hugged him. "I want you to know I am going to miss you so much" He started again and Lyndsay bowed her head and Mark placed his hands on either side and forced her to look at him as the tears started to stream down her cheeks "I am always going to be a ear shot away. I will come back as often as I can. I care for you so deeply." He paused and kissed her cheeks "My beautiful angel" He whispered and hugged her tightly and she started to ball even more.

"Please don't leave me behind" She said so softly "I feel like I can't breath with out you here"

"You will be okay. I will make sure of that till my last breath" He said to her as they hugged.

Mark and Lyndsay walked down the stairs hand in hand. Damon and Thomas stood at the door while Glen and Brad stood at the other side. Mark stood in front of Damon and Thomas "I want to thank you both for the time we spent here. Your house is truly in good hands"

"Thank you my lord" Damon and Thomas said together.

Brad opened the front door as the sun shined in a little as he walked out and opened the door to the darken limo. "My Lord it is time" Glen whispered as he turned towards Lyndsay once more. Mark waved off Glen as Glen then headed to the car. Lyndsay held onto her purse and looked down at the floor. She was going to miss Mark so much.

Mark pulled Lyndsay close to him and hugged her tightly and then kissed her very slowly as she sniffled back tears. "My angel" He said so softly "I will see you soon. I won't ever leave you behind" He continued as Lyndsay started to cry harder. Damon looked on almost in joy that Mark was leaving. "Damon, while I am away I want you to personally take care of any needs that Lyndsay might have"

"Yes my lord" He said and then stood in silence as he was cheer inside more and more.

"My angel, You tell me if there is ever one moment that you call upon Damon and he does not meet you needs" He kissed her once more and held onto her hand and walked out of the door int the sunlight. He turned around once more and kissed her again before he walked into the limo and closed the door. Lyndsay stood at the bottom of the step and watched Mark leave as she shacked and cried as she watched the limo leave into the trees.


	9. Chapter 9

A few days have passed and Lyndsay has been keeping her self busy with her job and refreshing the house. She also was making a dark room in the basement of the house hoping that Mark would stay with her for a while. She found in town a choker made with leather and outline in lace with a small heart shaped tag that had scrolled on it 'Taken.' She began to wear it with everything for one day Mark will claim her and she will have to hide the marks from the humans in her life. She sat down as she picked up her journal and started to write for the day. She wanted to keep track of everything so that nothing was forgotten while her and Mark were apart from one another.

The knock on the door brought her back from her daydreaming writing as she looked at wondering who it could be. She walked over slowly and then open the door to see Damon standing there with a smile on his face.

"Hello there Lyndsay" He said

"Hello Damon, Why don't you come in?" She said to him and moved to the side so that he could walk in. She tried to keep a smile on her face, but it hurt to see him come in like there was nothing wrong between them. "So what brings you here?"

"Well, I didn't see you in a few days and wanted to make sure things where okay" He said and looked around the house. "I like what you are doing with the place"

"Yeah, just fixing it up a little" She said with a smile and sat down on the couch and closed her journal placing it on the table. Damon studied Lyndsay and how she was acting and her new jewelery that she wore around her neck.

"That is a different choker I never seen that one" She paused and placed her hand on her neck and rub it gently and looked up at him. She was not sure if he was looking at her neck as a meal now or to see if she was claimed.

"Yeah, I thought it would be a good idea to start to covering my neck for one day when Mark claims me I will have to hide it to the human world because of my job." She said and looked at Damon almost like she was trying to get a read on what he was thinking.

"I would of claimed you in time" He paused and continued on his way "I am still in love with you Lyndsay and I don't want to see you claimed by a man that can not provide what I can for you." He paused once more just enough to get Lyndsay to open her mouth and he would continue to talk. "Why do you want to be claimed by a man that is bigger then life? He can have anyone he wants too, why would he take you?"

Lyndsay sat in silence what Damon said made sense to her, but she also knew what she felt for Mark. She tilted her head a little as she wanted to feel the tears come to her eyes, but Damon's words has stung more then once to her. "I don't want to talk about this to you... I think it is time for you to leave." She paused "You know that I am still alive and okay. I think you got the answers you wanted tonight"

"Then I will see my self out" He said and bowed and left closing the door behind him. He smiled a wicked little smile he knew he got under her skin and knew it would eat at her for a while.

Lyndsay sat still on the couch as a million things started to travel with in her mind. She placed her head in her hands and started to cry and her mind screamed one word only "Mark" as the tears continued.

Mark woke up from a deep sleep. He was startled as he looked around his room empty with no site of Lyndsay. He sighed and shook his head. He walked over to the computer and turned it on as he went in to take a shower. He could not stop thinking about Lyndsay something had to be wrong. He felt her deeply with in himself. He could bet money on it that it was Damon up to no good. He would have to move Lyndsay sooner then plan. He yawned as he stepped out of the shower as there was a knock on the door.

"My Lord" Glen said as he opened the door slightly.

"Yes Glen" Mark said with a sigh as he walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Are you okay my lord? I can feel something is wrong" He paused knowing that Mark did not like it when Glen tapped into their maker bond.

Mark looked at Glen and then ran his hands through his hair. "I am going back to Lyndsay tonight." He paused and looked up at him "Something happened I can feel it and she needs me. I will be bringing her back here. So, I need you to get her room ready for her and prepare a party in her welcome. I also want to make sure that there is a computer in her room with everything that should could need loaded on it." He paused and looked up at Glen again "I am ready to make her mine"

Glen stood back against the wall. He knew he was serious more then he has ever been before. He bit his lip and the two stood there in silence. Mark began to get himself ready for the night trip. He sat at the computer and sent a few emails out and then grab his over night bag and left.

It was dark tonight as the moon was the only light in the sky. Mark and Brad pulled up to Lyndsay's house. Mark smiled at she looked at the dark house knowing that Lyndsay was fast asleep in the house. He could hear her heart beat strong and loud in his ears. The two of them stepped out of the car and Mark walked around the house to stand outside of Lyndsay's window.

Lyndsay rolled over in her bed a few times her mind thinking about Mark wanting Mark's arm to be wrapped around her feeling his body against hers. Her breathing began to get heavy and heated as she woke her self up from the beautiful dream. She looked around the room and seen that Mark was not there. She started to cry again. "What makes me so special?" She thought repeating the words that Damon has planted into her head. She rolled over and turned on the light next to her bed. She got up and started to walk around her room. She could feel these eyes on her as she walked over to the window to see who was looking at her. She stared into the yard and noticed Mark standing there. She smiled and ran downstairs and outside and seen it was really him.

"Mark!" she screamed and ran across the grass in her bare feet and short white nighty. She jumped up into his arms. He hugged her tightly

"My Angel" He whispered softly as he kissed her gently over an over as his hands brushed her butt. She moaned softly and wiggled in his arms even more taking a deep breath of his leathery sent in. Mark smiled and kissed her more as he noticed that even a small movement with his hands against her skin turned her on more and more. "Aw, my angel, I miss you dearly"

"I missed you so much Mark." she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and sniffled back the tears. She felt like she could breath again as Mark carried her back to the porch and placed her down. She wrapped her self around his arm not wanting to let go in case this was a dream. She looked over to see Mark's driver and Brad standing there. She smiled at the two of them "Please come in" She bowed and looked up at Mark and tugged on his arm as the four of them walked into the house.

Lyndsay put on the lights in the house and put on some food for her guest as Mark sat at the table and watched her not saying a word. She smiled every time she noticed that Mark's eyes where on her. Lyndsay was so excited to have Mark back the few days that they have been apart was horrible and she did not want to repeat it.

"Oh, Mark" She said as she walked over to the table and poured him a drink

"Yes my angel" He smiled

"I have been working on a surprise for you" She giggled a little and Mark took noticed of her choker as he smiled.

"What surprise is that?" Lyndsay smiled and took his hand

"Come with me" She giggled and lead him into the basement. Mark smiled and looked around. The basement was dark the windows covered 3 times to make sure the light would not come in. There was two bed one big one and one single one along with a small kitchen area with a refrigerator. There was also a TV and a bookshelf filled with movies. "I know it is not like home, but I was hoping when you would want to get away from home and stay here with me we could be together. I can even bring down my laptop for you to use so you don't have to lose any time at work." She said with a smile as Mark wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly and gently as his hand gently cupped her head.

"Its perfect, my angel" He said softly and Lyndsay blushed and hugged him softly. Mark walked over to the bed and pulled Lyndsay down on the bed. "You need to get some sleep. I am sure you have work tomorrow"

"Yeah, but I don't want to fall asleep."

"I am not going anywhere" He smiled at her and brushed her forehead softly and then gently began to get comfortable as Lyndsay snuggled against him and then quickly fell asleep. Mark laid there with Lyndsay for a while as he began to think about everything. He was so happy that he came back to Lyndsay to see her human body excited to see him. She was going to make a perfect partner. She was respectable, kind, understanding, and caught on very quick on her surrounding and how to act. He kissed her forehead and gently moved out of the bed and covered her up.

Mark came back up stairs and sat with the others while they ate and made them self comfortable. He walked around the house looking at the pictures as he found a spare room in which the driver has made him self comfortable in. After all he was human and could stay in the house while Brad and Mark would have to sleep in the basement. Mark walked into Lyndsay's room as he seen a large bed with black sheets on it. The curtain where purple and tied back. He ran his hand against her dresser as he looked up at the mirror at pictures around the edge of the mirror. Some where her and Jade others were family members that he seen through out the house. Then there was him back from the day he was human as a wrestler. He ran his hand against the pictures and began to get lost in the memories of Jodi.

The music screamed into the room as it brought Mark back to the reality. He walked over and turned it off and then headed back down to the basement to then wake up Lyndsay. He smiled as he sneaked down to see her still laying very still in the same spot she was in before. Mark slide in gently and kissed her forehead. She woke up and smiled as she looked at Mark.

"Was I sleeping a long time?" she asked with a smile

"Not to long" he paused "Your alarm went off. I think its time for you to get ready for work"

"I don't want to go. I want to stay here with you" She protested as Mark slide back out of bed and stood in front of her. He smiled and placed out a hand.

"No reason to miss work I will be back when you come home" He said with a smile.

Lyndsay started to get her self ready for work as she took a shower and talked to Mark from the bathroom door being cracked. Mark's back against the wall as he looked straight a head not peaking to see Lyndsay. He respected her and cared for her to much to rune the moment that they would see each other is their natural forms. Lyndsay wrapped a towel around her body as she walked pass Mark her hand wet and down. She giggled and smiled as she wiggled her butt. Mark smiled and sat on the top of the steps as she continued to get ready.

"So, did anyone visit you when I was gone?"

"Yeah" She paused as she looked at her self in the mirror in the black skirt and peach top. She placing her hair high up in a bun " Jade a few times, but since she has been claimed she has been doing a lot of wedding planning. I didn't know that being claimed means that you are getting married."

"It does for some people" He said back to him and lean back on his elbows. "Anyone else" He was hoping that Damon did was he was told to do and checked up on her.

"Um," She paused and looked at the mirror as she placed her hands together and wiggled them a little almost in a nervous way. "Damon was here" She said softly as she then turned toward the door and started to walk towards it.

"What did he come over for? Was he behaving?"

"Um," She started out again and she stood behind him "Damon only knows how to control so much of himself." she sighed as Mark got up "He was just checking in since I been staying far away from his coven"

The two of them walked downstairs and into the kitchen as Lyndsay made some breakfast for herself. They chatted over work and what to do later that day. Mark didn't bring up Damon anymore and was hoping that he was not going to see her since something he said or did made Lyndsay very on edge. It was time for Lyndsay to start heading to work. She stood at the door and Mark hugged her tightly and kissed her a few times.

"Don't leave with out me" She smiled and whispered to him

"Never again" he said "I promise. It will be a fight for your life the day I leave you again" He said and kissed and hugged her a few more time before she left. Mark stood at the window and watched her leave down the driveway.

Lyndsay smiled as she entered the building for work. She walked past the job posting like she normally did, but this time something caught her eye. Her director was looking for a 'stay at home' position. She smiled to her self and wrote down the job number. She began to think about how perfect that would be she could be at home with Mark all the time and keep the life style a bit better. She would have to tell Mark of course so he didn't worry about her not keeping her duties as a human.

Mark took Lyndsay's laptop downstairs so he could check his email as he waited for sleep to take him deeply. He started to roam the internet looking at job when the email he has been waiting for came through. He smiled to him self as he was excited for what he just did. He was working with Lyndsay's boss to start this work at home job so that he could bring her back to his house, and she could still have her freedom. She didn't need to go to the office any more since after all Jade quit once Thomas brought up marriage life. The only thing that Mark was waiting for was Lyndsay to apply to this job that was perfect for her. It showed Mark that she wanted to make the next step. Mark was so excited to hear about Lyndsay's good news when she got home.


	10. Chapter 10

Lyndsay laid on the couch with mark as they talked about her day and the new job she applied for. Mark smiled and continued to brush her hair as they chatted. Mark reached over her and placed down his glass on the table. He stared at the door.

"What's wrong?" She asked him

"Are you expecting someone?"

"Not that I know of maybe Jade and Thomas might stop by I have not seen then in about a week" She paused and moved her legs so Mark could get up. She leaned forward on the couch as she heard a knock at the door. Mark reached for the door knob and opened it.

"My Lord" Damon bowed in front of Mark. "I didn't know of your arrival" Lyndsay looked at him strange and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Yes it was unplanned" Mark paused and looked around the living room noticing that Lyndsay was already gone. "Come on in" He said and step aside for him to come in. The two sat on the couch as Lyndsay brought in two fresh drinks to them.

"Hello Damon, it is nice of you to stop by" She said and served the drinks and disappeared again into the kitchen. Mark looked at Lyndsay very strangely as Damon seam to answer her on the reason why he was visiting, but she paid no mind to it acting like he was not even speaking.

"I hope your trip is very restful"

"Yes it is" Mark said and took a sip of the fresh drink "How have things been while I was gone?"

"Hm, normal I would say" Damon took some time to think about it.

"Did you come and visit Lyndsay while I was gone?"

"Yes I did" Damon said his answer very short

"Is there something going on that I should know about?" Mark looked at Damon with a hard glance and he began to spill the beans.

"I don't think that Lyndsay is right for you. You can have any woman in the world and you pick a human that has no skill that would benefit a man like yourself. I came over the other night and told Lyndsay what I thought of this relationship between you and her. I think you came here seen that she was a little unhappy with me and then took it upon your self to make sure you got her in your arms to continuously rub it in my face." He finally said getting it off of his chest. His eye darted around the room as he looked at Mark. Mark took another slip of the drink and placed it down.

"First off what happens between Lyndsay and myself is between Lyndsay and myself. I don't need your approval for anything." He spoke in a very calm tone of voice "Second off you think that I 'stole' Lyndsay from you is wrong. We meet through you yes, but ultimately it was us who decided to take the relationship on." He paused again "I don't see why you care what is happen with Lyndsay right now it seams that you only cared when it had to deal with you. You would of never seen all the good things inside of her to make her a princess or a queen. You had no intention to ever claim her and you wasted a good thing." He paused again "Now, I might not of known her for as long as you have, but I know what she is and I am not stupid enough to let her go."

"If you are so sure that that I would never claim Lyndsay then I am making my choice right now. I want to claim Lyndsay as my partner." Damon said and stuck out his chest. Mark chuckled a bit knowing that he was going to make a fool of himself.

"You really want to do this?" Mark asked allowing him one chance to stop this nonsense.

"Yes I do"

"Lyndsay my angel come in here" Mark called to her and she entered the room and stood by his side. "Go on Damon tell Lyndsay" Mark pushed for Damon to tell Lyndsay.

"Lyndsay I know I have not been the best boyfriend as of late, but I want to do what is right. I would like to state that you are now claimed by me" Damon reached out for Lyndsay's hand as she looked at Mark in shock. Her eyes darted back and forth over and over again and she pulled her hand away from Damon as she clasped them together holding them from shaking. The room was quite for a bit.

"Mark, I don't want to be his claimed" She finally said and Damon looked down at the ground "please don't let this happen, please" she plead with him "I don't want to be with Damon." Her eyes started to fill with tears as she tried hard to pull them back.

"You heard it right from her mouth Damon she doesn't want to be yours." Mark said with his arms cross in front of his chest and a smirk on his face. "You may leave Lyndsay" Mark said known she was going to break down from the embarrassment that Damon has just done. "Now I have to say I am not sure why you would even ask her knowing that you two have not been doing well together. So, not only did you just embarrass your self in front of me you embarrassed Lyndsay in front of me too."

Damon shook his head down as he looked down at the ground as he had to accept now that Mark and Lyndsay was a couple. There was nothing left for him to do. He wanted to go up to Lyndsay room where he could hear her cry and make the tears stop, but now was not the time. "Well My Lord, I do hope that Lyndsay is happy with you" He finally said "Please excuse me. I came to checked up on Lyndsay and I see everything is in order" He said and stood and walked right out of the house. Damon stopped when his feet hit the grass and looked back up at Lyndsay's window as he seen a light on and the shadow of Lyndsay.

Mark sat on the couch for a little longer as then them picked up all three glasses and put them in the kitchen sick. Brad walked over to Mark. "Is everything okay?"

"I want to put a standing order in place. Damon is ever close to Lyndsay and I again, and it has nothing to do with business... kill him" Mark told Brad his back towards him as the tone of his voice spoke volumes on what just happened.

"Yes my Lord" He said and left the room as Mark stared out the window of the kitchen and see Damon out the window. He waited till he left and that he could no longer see him. He made his way up the stairs to Lyndsay who was still crying and throwing things into boxes and suitcases. Mark didn't say a word to her as he walked into her room and gently ran his hand against her arms. She stopped what she was doing and sniffled a little as she watched him take a seat on the bed.

"My angel, You know I had to do that" He paused "He told me that he already voice his opinions to you about us." He paused "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I took it that Damon was just jealous like normal, but to embarrass me in front of you. You knew I didn't want to be his. I want to be yours" She said and tears started to come again.

"Angel, there is no reason to cry. I know that you want to be mine" He paused and wanted right there to spill the beans and tell her everything that he had plan for her back at his house.

"I am leaving this place with you" She paused "Who cares if I have no job I will just quit and fine a new one when I get back to your house." She stopped again and wiped some tears. "I can not be here with Damon just running around here not allowing me to just live"

"I understand that. We can leave tomorrow night it will give you a day to get things in order while we sleep." She looked up at him in almost in shock. "Are you sure you want to do this? Because I don't think I can move you into my house and then have you leave."

"If you asked me today to claim me I with out a doubt or a beat of my heart say yes" She said and smiled at him. Mark out stretched his arms and Lyndsay jumped in them and kissed him softly as few times. Mark smiled as he pulled her legs around his waist and they kissed some more. He could feel the blood race through her veins as her heart raced. He could understand how Thomas could lose control with someone he loved. Mark moved Lyndsay back a bit and she stopped and looked at him. His face beginning to change into vampire form. She reached up and undid her choker exposing her neck to Mark "Go on ... drink. I know you are hungry" She said softly and innocent.

Mark knew she was concerned about him and it was just a matter of time that he would taste her blood. But he continued to think that he should wait till tomorrow night keep his word until she is claimed he will not drink from her "No" he said softly "I will go hunting later... I will keep my promise to you" He said softly and Lyndsay felt a little ashamed as she reached for her choker and covered her neck once more. Lyndsay moved off of Mark and stood in front of him.

"Go hunt with Brad so you feel better" she said and looked at him.

"Will you be okay for a little bit? I wont be long." He said and stood in front of her as she shook her head yes. He leaned down and kissed her softly before leaving the room. He walked down into the kitchen and pulled out his cell phone and called Glen giving him an update on what is going on here, Damon, and that they where going to be coming home tomorrow night with Lyndsay. Mark called for Brad and the two of them where off hunting.

Lyndsay finished packing up her clothing and a dresser items as she finally took a break from her room. She would still be keeping the house so she didn't pack up a lot of things. She walked downstairs as she called her job letting her boss know that she wouldn't be in. Lyndsay stood in front of the kitchen sink and cleaned the little bit of dishes in the sink. She seam to be running around aimless with having Mark not home. She put all the dishes away and sat on the couch as she tried hard to stay awake. Mark said he wouldn't take long, but this seam like forever. She just started to fall asleep as she woke up to the front door opening and Mark and Brad walking in.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you" Brad said

"Its fine" She said with a smiled as Mark walked over to her and kissed her softly she could smell the fresh blood on his lips. "You feel better?"

"Yes a lot" He said with a smile and took her hand "Come outside it is nice out tonight" Lyndsay followed him as the two of them walked onto the porch and sat on the swing. Mark smiled as Lyndsay laid her head on his lap as he talked to Lyndsay about the stars and rubbed her head softly. She was quickly asleep which let Mark alone with his thoughts about Lyndsay, their relationship, his coven, and Damon. Mark's began to sense someone else in the area as he looked out getting a lock on Damon coming across the grass once again. Damon stopped right in front of the porch.

"My Lord, I want to apologize for what I did earlier it is wrong of me to second guess you attentions" Damon said and Mark was fuming with fresh blood in his veins he was ready to kill. "I wanted to talk to Lyndsay if that was okay?"

"No it is not okay. If you even wake her...after everything I had to deal with tonight..." Mark tilted his head "With out a shadow of doubt in my body I will personal make sure you suffer until your death. You have done enough damage."

"You can bully me all you want Mark to make sure you have Lyndsay, but if you hurt one hair on her head and I find out. You are mine" Damon said through grit teeth "I am not going to give up on Lyndsay nor my love for her."

"You need to leave before you start something you are going to regret." Mark said and pointed at Damon as Lyndsay shifted in his lap. "Get out of here now!" his tone was low and growling as Damon knew he needed to back off.

Mark stared at him until he was gone. The first thing he was going to have Lyndsay do once she woke up was remove Damon's rights to the house. He was fuming as he picked up Lyndsay in his arms and walked into the house and down into the basement as he placed her down into his bed. Mark walked back upstairs and sat down with Brad and chatted until it was time to turn in.

Lyndsay rolled over and felt Mark. She opened her eyes and smiled as she seen that they where sleeping in his bed. She was so excited to see him still here. She slowly started to move and slide out of bed as she tried to not wake up Mark.

"Oh Angel" Mark said softly as she smiled

"I am sorry" she whispered back making sure she wouldn't wake up Brad.

"It is okay. Please finish packing today the moving truck should be out front. Also please take away Damon's right to the house."

"You mean uninvite him?" She said with a strange look on her face. She knew to do that she had to see him.

"Yes" Mark said and Lyndsay looked at Mark as he kept his eyes closed.

"Okay, get some sleep" She smiled and leaned up and kissed his forehead softly.

Lyndsay was busy moving boxes into the moving van as Jade pulled up to the house. Jade walked over to Lyndsay and the two hug tightly. "So, I am taking it that Mark finally asked you to move in"

"Yeah something like that" She paused " Damon has been causing a lot of problems here lately. Mark wants me to uninvite him... Which means I have to go see him. Mark also is having me move in tonight. So this afternoon will be my last."

"It won't be your last for long. Remember my wedding is coming up and we will still talk. Come on lets get this packing done so you can clean up and go say goodbye to Damon" She paused and smiled.

"You always have the right things to say" Lyndsay smiled and hugged Jade as she wiped her tears. This was the first time since her parents died that Lyndsay would be with out Jade in her life. She was moving to a new house with brand new people and new problems... vampire problems. The girls got all the boxes in the van and then showered and changed to go over to Damon's house.

Lyndsay and Jade pulled up to Damon's house as it was a little after noon. Jade pushed the door open and Thomas stood back. He always seam to know when Lyndsay and now when Jade was coming. Jade ran right into his arms and kisses him a few times as the two of them chatted in their own way. Lyndsay looked up the stairs and Thomas nodded. She started to walk up the stairs towards Damon's office. She slowly open the door to see Damon sitting at his desk. He looked up at her and smiled.

"I am so glad to see you!" Damon said with a smile and stood up walking away from his desk. It was the first time that Lyndsay seen him put his paper work down when she came into a room.

"Hey Damon " She said with a little smile "I am not here to get back with you or anything that you maybe thinking. Mark sent me here"

"Oh yeah what did he want?" He cut her off

"Damon" She stopped and looked down at the ground as she tried to say this "Damon" She tried to start again as the tears began to fill her eyes and her voice started to crack. Damon stood in front of her and she looked up at him "Damon, you are no longer welcome in any house that I own. You are not welcome to drop by whenever you wish anymore."

"Lyndsay don't do that" He said to her and reached out to her and she turned away.

"I am sorry Damon. I can't do this anymore with you" She said and turned away and grabbed the handle of the door. She never thought she would be saying goodbye to him like this.

"Tell me one thing" Damon stopped her and she was almost sure she didn't want to hear this. "Where you ever happen with me?"

Lyndsay thought for a while and then felt there was no harm if she just told him the truth "I was Damon... I was" She said and sniffled a little as she pulled the door open and walked out of it and straight out of the house. She didn't want to give Damon any more chances to see her cry or ask her questions that would just hurt more. She sat in her car and the tears just continued to flow.


	11. Chapter 11

Lyndsay sat in the limo with Mark and Brad as she watched her house disappear in the distance. She was excited yet nervous about this new chapter in her life. She moved her purse several times and played with her black sundress that had small white flowers on it. The limo light was very dim, but she knew that Mark and Brad has no issues to see in the dark being vampires. She wiggled around a little more and Mark looked at her as he placed an arm around her.

"That is a very tasteful touch" He said to her out of the blue and she looked up at him as he placed his hand on the small little heart tag with the word taken on it.

"You think so?" She smiled and blushed a little.

"Yes it speaks volumes wearing a choker like that with taken around your neck."

"Yeah" She said and started to play with her dress once again. She thought about how much the choker made Damon mad that night. Mark placed his other hand on her lap bringing her back to him.

"Its okay" He paused "I am sure you will fit in just fine"

"I know, but I am worried your are bring an unclaimed into your house and there are really no set rules for me" She paused "I mean we can always use the rules that Damon used when I in his house."

"No, I don't like what he did to you when you where at his house. There is no reason for you to stand in the shadows and not see what is going on. Plus we are all vampires it is not like we don't feel your presents even if you are not right in front of us"

Lyndsay smiled a little as she remember the first night she meet Mark and it looked like he was staring at her through the balcony enough that is scared her to back off. "I will do what you ask for me to do" Mark smiled and brushed her hair away from her forehead as he kissed it softly.

The three chatted a little bit as the car seam to fly quickly to Mark's house which Lyndsay was told was over 50 miles away. Lyndsay looked out the window as she stared in amazement the house seam to go on forever. "Oh my god, Mark. Your house is huge." She said softly to him and he smiled as he looked up at Brad waiting for a smart remark.

"There is over 100 rooms in the house the last time I checked." He said calmly as Lyndsay continued to stared out the window. Mark ran his hand against her leg. She sat down and just continued to stare until the limo finally stopped at the door. Glen was standing outside waiting for them. He smiled as he opened the door and Mark got out of the car first.

"Welcome home my Lord" Glen said and bowed a little. Lyndsay sat in the limo a little longer as she looked at Brad.

"Go on little lady" Brad said softly to her. Lyndsay looked at Glen who held his hand out and Mark stood there waiting for her. He was keeping his word and not leaving her behind. She took a deep breath and then reached out to Glen taking his hand as she stepped out of the car.

"Welcome home my lady" Glen said to Lyndsay as she smiled

"Thank you" she smiled and reached out for Mark.

Mark wrapped her arms around her and kissed her softly as he leaned down to whisper "Today is the start of a brand new life my angel." Mark smiled as he held her hand. He could feel her shaking as he smiled at her as he reached for the door and opened it.

The room was filled with banner saying "Welcome home Lord and Lady" and balloons. It was a party filled with food, music, and drinks. There was people dancing, chatting, and having fun. It was not a party that she was at all use too. A smiled came upon her face as the two of them entered. Several people stopped them welcoming them home and asking how their trip was. It was like she was not new that she just left for a while and was returning. This place had such a different vibe then Damon's house did. Mark wrapped his arm around Lyndsay as Glen took Mark's attention away from all the guest and lead him to the head of the table. One of the guest handed two drinks to Mark and Lyndsay. Mark smiled and leaned down to speak to Lyndsay in her ear.

"You okay my angel?" He asked and pulled her closer to him. She smiled and nodded. He held her close to his body as he smiled and looked around at his family, and friends. He raised his glass and it began to get quite. "My family and friends I am glad to be back at this beautiful place. After all I seen in my travels I feel this is the best place in the world to be." Mark rocked back and forth a little. "I want to thank you all for the welcoming home party you have thrown for me and my angel." He looked down at Lyndsay and bent down and kissed her softly in front of everyone in the whole room. She blushed and leaned into Mark and smiled as she tried to hide away from the eyes of everyone in the room "Since I have all of yours attention I have another important announcement I want to make" He paused and Lyndsay looked up at him "I thought I would never feel this way about any other person in my life. When I was out traveling she remind me of home and even made me feel like home while I was away. I been holding out on doing this until I got home and could do this in front of my family and friend. I want to make my claim that my angel, Lyndsay is my lady and will be my lady till I give notice."Mark turned to look at Lyndsay and smiled " Lyndsay will take my claim?"

She blushed and smiled from ear to ear "Yes my lord" She said softly and he smiled and kissed her softly as the whole room came to life cheering and hollering for the two of them. She giggled a little and Mark smiled as he leaned down.

"You are my everything, my love" He whispered to her and Lyndsay just about melted into his arms. He smiled as he looked up at the party continued. Mark moved the two of them into the party as they danced a little to the music in each other arms as they chatted with one another. Lyndsay smiled laughed as a few of the members of the coven watched her in every detail. "You should get something to eat. I have a few things to talk to Glen about."

"Okay, that sounds good" Lyndsay agree as Mark and her went to the snack table and he helped her pick out a few things she would like and sat her down at the table. He kissed her cheek softly and called over Glen.

"I will be right other there" He said and smiled. He knew she was still nervous, but Mark had to talk to Glen about the house, the news, and Damon. Lyndsay looked at Mark as he talked to Glen and smiled at him.

"Hi, I am so glad you are home" This medium size blonde hair blue eye women said as she sat down next to Lyndsay.

"Um, yeah I am happy to be here" She said with a smiled. Lyndsay was still confused with the whole thing acting like she just got back from vacation when she has never been here before.

"I am Rose" She said with a smile and slide her self around to sit at the table. "That group over there we call the elders." She said and pointed over her shoulder to about four very tall vampires dressed in all black. "They will be the ones judging your ever movement, word, and emotion while you are claimed by the Lord"

"Oh, well that is good to know" Lyndsay said and smiled as she tried to not think about being judge on her first night here.

"But try not to think about it to much. The Lord makes all the final decisions in the house." She paused and watched Lyndsay eat a little "Is the food good?'

"Yeah, its fine" She smiled and thought what a strange question a vampire to ask a human "So, what do you do in the house?"

"Um, nothing as of yet. I am on patrol a few times around the mansion, but I have not set job yet" She giggled and played with a cookie that she took off the plate. Lyndsay took notice that she didn't bother to eat or drink anything just continued to chat about the house and the different groups in the house. She looked around a little trying to keep the smile plastered on her face. "So, what do you do?"

"Oh I am an editor and writer" She paused "I just got lucky and got a job that I can do at home"

"That is a good thing because the elders do not like it when we go outside and interact with the public. They are very old in their ways."

Lyndsay sat back and looked at Mark as she began to think about how things where beginning to click. He asked her boss for a stay at home position. She applied for it to be more with him. The elders doesn't like interaction with the public. It was beginning to look like she was going to be locked up in the house. She began to think how much she loved Mark and she wanted to be with him all the time, but with all the new rules to her that she is learning on her own she was sure that she was going to mess up. Lyndsay brought her attention back to Rose who was sitting next to her being all friendly.

"So, I am glad that you are here. I am sure we will become best friends" She smile friendly and kind.

"Yeah that will be nice" She said and smiled some more. Mark came up behind her placing his hands on her shoulders. She leaned her head towards his hand and he rub her cheek softly.

"I am so glad you made a friend in Rose" Mark said and smiled.

"Yeah I was just telling her how much we have in common, my Lord" She smiled and bowed her head "I better let you two go I am sure you are tired from your journey" Rose dismissed her self. Lyndsay looked up at Mark.

"Lets get you to your room and settled in" He smiled at her and she smiled back. She shook a little taking his hand as he escorted her up the stairs. The elders looked on and nodded their heads in unison almost telling Mark what he knew he had to do. Mark smiled and wrapped his arm around Lyndsay as they walked down the hallways to a small wing. "I hope you don't mind, but I had Glen get your things into your room. I hope you like it."

"So, I am not staying with you?" She asked as they stopped at a door and she looked up at him.

"Well, I wanted you to have your own space, but my room is right next door. There is even a door between the rooms that connects them." Mark said trying to less the blow that she would have to be alone. Mark open the door to a beautiful Victorian style room. Her mouth dropped open as the room had everything she could dream of. A big bed, full length mirror, a desk with a computer, and attached bathroom. She walked in slowly looking around "So, I take it that you like it"

"It is beautiful!" She said with a smile and turned around. Mark walked into the room and closed the door behind him. He smiled and pulled her closely and kissed her softly. She smiled at home and sigh as she walked slowly away from him and to the dresser seeing all her pictures and things already out and in the correct spot.

"Why don't I leave you alone for a little bit. You can get changed for bed and what not. Then we can lay down for a while and watch some TV." He said with a smile.

"You don't have to leave me alone" She giggled as she ran her hands against the top of the dresser "After all I am yours" She smiled and looked up at him.

Mark smiled and said softly "Okay" He said and slowly took a seat on the bed. He could hear Lyndsay's heart beat faster as she slowly took a silky nightgown that she has been saving for the occasion like this. She stood in front of the bathroom door as she slowly peeled off her top and dropped it at the ground as she giggled and walked into the bathroom.

Lyndsay changed into her nightgown and took off her choker. She stood in the mirror for a little as it began to give her some time to think. She knew that he would have to mark her tonight. She began to get worry if this was what she wanted. Everything was something so new to her so quick. Her mind began to race. She sat down on the toilet seat and began to think even more.

Mark leaned back on the bed as he began to wonder if Lyndsay was okay. He got up and walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Angel, are you okay?"

Lyndsay came back to the real world, as she smiled and pulled her hair down. She opened the door and playfully leaned up against the door. "Of course I am" She smiled and giggled. Mark looked down at her and smiled. She was beautiful. Her breast showing as the purple gown hugged them gently and then draped down to her upper thighs. Mark leaned down and kissed her softly and then scooped her up into his arms.

Lyndsay giggled as Mark placed her down in front of the mirror as the two of them stood there. He gently ran his hand over her breast and down her stomach slowly. Her heart started to raced as he kissed the back of her neck softly. She ran her hands against his legs and slowly up them grabbing a hold of his member and running her hands against the bulge in his pants. Mark gently brushed away the hair from her neck as he kissed her neck softly. She turned around and kissed Mark's lips softly as she purred to him. He turned her around and gently stripped her of her nightie. He looked at her naked in the mirror her body perfect as she puckered her lip gently, her eyes closed enjoying the feeling.

Mark almost began to feel guility as he knew what was next was not what she thought was going to happen. He gently wrapped his arms around her body slowly as he continued to kiss her neck softly. He held her tight as her hands playfully grabbed onto Mark's legs. He pressed his body against her and with one quick instance his fangs came out and he bit Lyndsay's neck.

"Ah, Mark" She said to him as her hand squeezed around his jeans, but the blood was already flowing into his mouth the sweetness of her blood reminded him of the best ripened fruit juice. Lyndsay's body began to get weak as Mark felt her become heavy. He stopped as she stood on her own her eyes filled with tears as she opened them and looked at Mark in the mirror. Her blood all over his lips and one cheek. There was a small pool of it on her neck that he gently licked with his tongue.

"You are my everything" He whispered softly to her as he held her body close and tried to comfort her from the experience she just had with him.


	12. Chapter 12

Lyndsay stretched her arm as she kept her eyes closed hoping to feel Mark sleeping next to her. She opened them quickly to see the empty bed next to her as she began to feel disappointment setting in. She knew that he had a certain duty once he step into this house, but now she was began to feel like she was alone in this new world. She pulled the covers close to her as she regained her self and then slowly moved out of bed and into the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. She stood in front of the mirror as she stared at her self naked with her new markings on her neck. She ran her hands against it and sighed a little. She wished it was different on how things went down, but she knew that being bitten was part of it. She put on some short shorts and a halter top with a pair of flip flops. She grabbed her phone and a pair of headphones as she put on her music.

The house was going to be quite was everyone was sleeping and she was one of the very few humans roaming around the house. She made her way to the kitchen as she made her self some cereal. She sat at the table as she bounces to the music playing in her ears. She received a text message. She smiled as she seen it was Jade.

"Come out and play today." She wrote

"Sounds like a good plan. I will meet you at the shop" Lyndsay wrote back. She then text Mark and knew he wouldn't get it until he waked from where ever he was "I went out with Jade. Be back in a while. I have my cell xoxo"

Lyndsay was excited to see Jade. Even tho she was only gone a few days it felt like forever. She had no job yet to do any work at home. Her boss never got back in touch about the work at home job. She packed a small backpack with her normal purse items and her journal. She was not sure about leaving something so personal out for others to read. She grabbed her keys and was on her way to meet Jade.

Jade sat at the table drinking her coffee as she flipped through her wedding planning book a few times added a few last minute things to make sure everything was going to be perfect. Lyndsay walked over the table and Jade jumped up and hugged her.

"I am so glad that you decided to come out and play!" She squealed and smiled. Lyndsay took a seat and smiled back.

"Yeah having such a big house with nothing to do during the day is not much fun." she giggled and ran her hand against her choker as the pain from the bite still lingered.

"Your claimed" Jade said as she took a drink like it was nothing new.

"Yeah, it happened the other day," She paused not really wanting to talk about it.

"Don't be ashamed of it." Jade said with a smile " Thomas loves to make sure there are marks on my neck."

"Its not the marks that I am worried about. It is the way it was done" She started and then started to tell Jade what was going on. Lyndsay sighed and leaned against her hand.

"Well you gotta talk about it to Mark. He is the only one that can change your feelings" She paused "How is everything else?"

"Wonderful. I have 5 elders judging everything I do... I am alone most of the time... but there is a good thing I made a friend I think... Her name is Rose she tells me what all the other vampires are saying about me."

"Hmm, that could be a good or a bad thing" Jade said as the two finished up and paid their bill.

The girls shopped around the store trying on wedding dresses and bridesmaids dressing. They laughed and talked about their new lives that they where living. Lyndsay found out that Thomas was moving into Jade's house once they got married in a few months. He was still going to keep his status in the coven but live outside. That seam like a perfect pair to Jade who was already planning on wanting children and staying home with them.

Mark woke up as he rolled over and seen his phone flashing. He pulled it into bed with him and open it to see the text from Lyndsay. He grunted a little a bit upset that she left the house so soon. "Come back home before dusk" He text back to her and he sighed and placed the phone back on the edge of the nightstand. He rolled over as he began to think about Lyndsay and what has been going on since she came to the house. He began to wonder what was going on as things have been changing.

Lyndsay looked down at her phone and then at Jade "I gotta call it quits soon. I have to be back to the house before dusk"

"For what?"

"I have no idea, but Mark asked me to be back before dusk so I will try to make it back there before that." She sighed and bit her lip as she thought how Damon never had a curfew for her. "Do you think I can really live this solitary life that Mark has in his coven?"

"I don't think so.. you are human so most of your activities are during the day"

"Yeah" She paused "Its not like I can just switch my life to all night time things, but you will have to soon"

"I can not wait for that. Thomas and I will always be together and there won't be this weird I am going to sleep and he is going to go hunt."

"Yeah" She sighed and looked up at her spinning around in another wedding gown. The girl called it quits shortly after they received the text. They hugged each other and said their goodbyes. Lyndsay was already going to miss her friend as she began to drive away from her house.

Mark walked around the downstairs as he began to think what was going on with Lyndsay and why she had to leave so bad. He was getting worked up about why she left. Lyndsay pulled into the garage and closed the door. Mark sat at the counter as he waited for her to come in. She walked in to the kitchen and see Mark. She walked right up to him and smiled at him as she kissed his cheek softly.

"Hey, How was your sleep?"

"Fine" He said and she could tell there was something in his voice.

"What is wrong?" She asked him as she stood next to him her eyes searching what could be wrong.

"Why did you leave?"

"Jade wanted help with her wedding dress and the bridesmaids dresses. You know Thomas can't come out and help her with this"

"She has other friends. You should of stayed here"

"And do what?" She paused "My job didn't send me any work, and all of you are sleeping"

"There are tons of things you can do here"

"Mark, please the human you keep around here... walk around half dead to began with" She paused and bowed her head "Look if you want me to stay home. Then I will. I will ask you for permission to visit Jade." She said and the tears wanted to fill her eyes. She was began to be a slave to this life. Mark didn't move and didn't say a word. "Excuse me my Lord" She said and excused her self and walked back up to her room as she text Jade about what just happened. She slid her phone into her purse.

Lyndsay walked into her bedroom and closed the door. She placed her purse on the dresser as she then sat down on the bed. She felt like she should cry being upset at how her life was changed. She reached down underneath her bed and found a box filled with pictures. She pulled them out and started to look at them. There was pictures of her an her younger days when Damon and her would go out with Jade and Thomas and just have fun. She smiled at the one of her and Jade goofing off in a dressing room. She missed those days when they would just have fun. She began to think about in a few months Jade would be married into a new family and a different coven then she was in.

Mark sat at the table a bit longer thinking about Lyndsay and what just happened between the two of them. Things where changing between them and it was not like he wanted them to change, but there was different pressures here until she was settled down into the new rules they had already been in place since Jodi was last here. He sighed as Glen walked into the room and right to the refrigerator to grab a drink.

"You okay buddy?" Glen asked and looked at Mark as he took a drink.

"I think I was to hard on Lyndsay... please excuse me" He said and got up and walked up to Lyndsay's room. He knocked on the door lightly and then walked into see her sitting on the bed pictures all around her. She didn't even turn around to see him.

"What I can do for you my Lord?" She said cold and with sniffles as she gathered her pictures to put them away.

"I am sorry my angel." He said softly as she looked down as she wiped as few tears away. He walked over towards her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder "I am being really hard on you and I have to understand that you are not use to things around here."

"I am human Mark. I still have my human friends and still need to be connected to humans" She paused "I meant no disrespect when I left. I knew where I belong, but you being asleep and I didn't want to wake you since I don't know when you went to bed last night. I thought I text message was enough."

"And it was... its just a lot of pressure right now to mold you into what the elders want."

"Mark I would never do anything to hurt you or disappoint you. I care about you to much." She said and Mark sat next to her and gently wrapped his arms around her softly hugging her.

He whispered softly "I am so sorry my love" He kissed her neck softly where her choker meet as he then slowly took it off and began to kiss her bare neck. Lyndsay stiffen a little as she was waiting for him to bite her again. He ran his hands up against her arms slowly and slowly back down. He gently slid his hands under her top and picked her up by her sides and turned her around to face him.

She slide her hand up against his shoulder and kissed his lips softly as she could feel his fangs against her tongue as she ran it against his teeth. Mark slid his hands up her top as he pulled it up over her head getting her arms twisted it in. He smiled and laid her down on the bed and gently started to kiss her neck and slowly making his way down her body to her breast. She struggled a little to pull her arms out of the shirt, but Mark placed a hand on top of her arm and she quickly stopped. He ran his hands against the smoothness of her skin. He gently reached her bra and pulled it away from her body gently. He leaned down licking her nipples softly as she moaned and tilted her body towards his lips.

Mark placed his hands on either side of her hips he kissed her belt area. She moaned softly towards him. He slid his hands to her button and zipper taking it off slowly as Lyndsay felt that she was going to go crazy as he teased ever inch of her body. He gently ran his hands against her delicate laced panties. He gently rubbed against them and smiled at her as he watched her body ache for him. He gently leaned down and kissed her inner thighs.

Mark quickly stripped his clothing as Lyndsay watched him with a smile as each curve her eyes glazed over and her hands wanted to feel. She licked her lips softly as she watch Mark hover on top of her slowly his body rubbing against hers. He ran his hands down her body slowly.

"I am sorry my angel" He whispered softly "I will make this all better" he whispered softly into her ear as she closed her eyes his hands gently pleasing her in every way imaginable. He leaned down and kissed her softly as he pushed her panties aside and entered her as slow as he could control himself. The two quickly began to go at it with each other teasing and pleasing each other. Lyndsay felt a good helpless feeling having her body twisted up in her clothing. The two pleased each other until they could not take anymore as they laied there breathless.

Lyndsay cuddled up against Mark as he wrapped an arm around her. She kissed him softly as she played with his hair gently. "Mark lets make an our bed" She smiled and ran her hands against his lips.

"Anything you want angel" He said and yawned before he feel asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Lyndsay woke up in the middle of the night as she opened her eyes and seen Mark still asleep his arms against her. She smiled and kissed his nose softly. She slowly slide out of the bed and walk into the bathroom. She cleaned her self up in the shower as she hummed to her self. She came out of the shower and dried her self off. She slowly walked into the bedroom seeing Mark still asleep. She knew he would have to wake up soon as she should hear the coven making noise outside. She put on a short part of shorts and a tank top. As she was busy putting on her clothing Mark sneaked up behind her and kissed her softly. Lyndsay smiled and turned around to kiss him gently.

"Good morning angel" Mark said with a smile and kissed her neck softly as he felt the need to nip her gently wanting to taste her blood more.

"I am glad that you are up I think the coven is up and running" She giggled and smiled. She loved this feeling that Mark and her had when he held her softly.

"Come down with me sit chat have a good time till you feel like going to sleep." He smiled at her in the mirror.

"Sounds like a good idea" She giggled and smiled as she left her choker on the dresser as Mark held her hand and pulled her downstairs. He wore his jean and no top. He looked beautiful with no shirt on his skin reachable to touch. They sat on the couch while other members quickly gather around as they made conversation with Mark as she laid on him softly his hand brushing against her head.

Rose sat for a while with the elders as she watched every movement that Mark and Lyndsay made with one another. She was not jealous per say, but she wanted to know more about this human that received the attention of the lord of the house. The elders made it really clear that Rose would of made the perfect queen of the house, but with Lyndsay in the picture there was nothing she could do to get that title. The one elder looked at Rose and she stood up and walked over to Lyndsay and sat down next to her. She smiled at her friend and Lyndsay smiled back at her.

"How are you tonight?" Rose asked

"I am doing well. How is your day going?"

"Fine, I think I made go feeding later. I wish I had a human companion like a few of the people have around here."

"Are that what the human are really kept around for?" Lyndsay question her as she smiled softly.

"Well some have jobs to do during the day while others are just kept around just to be feed on." She paused a few second "So, I heard that you and the lord had a fight?"

"Um," She paused a little and looked at her as Mark noticed her fingers stop making small circles on his legs and he started to listened in "We did, but its all okay now"

"Maybe, but don't you think that should make you two think about your relationship?" Rose asked her "I am sure your other friends do not fight with their boyfriends. After all the Lord did bring you into this house and provided you with everything you needed."

"Fighting is a normal thing in any relationship" Mark put his two cent in and Rose sat back and looked at him 

"I am sorry my Lord, but if you brought someone into this house. I would not be fighting with them.."

"Rose enough" Mark scolded her "It is a normal relationship and that is what this is." He said leaning over Lyndsay and tapping Rose's leg to scold her. Rose sat in silence for the rest of the night, but the idea was already planted.

Lyndsay sat there thinking as she ran her hands against Mark's leg slowly and gently starting again. She began to wonder about Rose and how much information she should really be allow to let known. Mark looked down at her and smiled. Mark leaned over to Lyndsay and whispered softly into her ear. "my angel" he said softly to her and she smiled.

"Can we talk about something then?" She whispered back

"Anything" He said and smiled. Lyndsay smiled at him and laid her head on him. It was a few hours later and Lyndsay continued to yawn. Mark took notice of this he had to remember that Lyndsay was not use to being up all night and would need to get some sleep. "Come my love" He said to her softly "Excuse us" Mark said to the group and looked over at Rose as he took Lyndsay's hand to guide her to follow.

"Yes my Lord and Lady" Everyone said in almost like a song. Glen watch them move from the group and sat him self closer to hear what was going to be said once they where gone. He was Mark's best friend from the human world and now the vampire world and always have his back. He listen to the group making sure nothing was said against Mark or Lyndsay. Glen always had to be on the offensive even now more because of introducing Lyndsay and the supission of Rose.

Lyndsay sat down on the bed as she started to take off her clothing. Mark smiled as he watched for a little and then open his mouth to what happened downstairs "Do not listen to what Rose has to say. You have to understand that she is close to the elders for some time now, and sometimes doesn't think before she speaks."

"But she does have a point. I should not go against you." She paused and sat on the bed just in her panties Mark walked over and sat down next to her. "After all I am sure no one in the house would. They know you are the Lord and what is being said is for their own good."

"But there is plenty of people who will go against me at any time" He paused "Plus this is normal for a relationship... do not think about it as something more." Mark gently ran his hands against her breast as he tilted her down to the bed and kissed her gently as he whispered softly "I want you again" He whispered softly as his hand slid down her stomach to rest right between her legs.

"Mark" She breath softly "We have to talk" She tried to remember what Rose was saying about human's being kept around to feed off of, and how she wanted to be Mark's everything.

"Later" he moan softly as his fingers found just the right spot of her body her hips arched towards his hand and Mark smiled and gently began to suck her nipple. "Later... Later... Later... right now, I just want you" He tried to breath to her, but Lyndsay was already gone in a world of pure pleasure the two where making.

Mark held on to her hips unable to stop him self as he enter her his massive size filling her up. She cried to him holding his arms gently bracing her self, but with no luck. He over powered her in so many way. He bent down kissed her softly and slowly as the two pleased one another. She moaned to Mark as he took his time please each and every thing he could think. Mark kissed her deeply moving Lyndsay to sit on top of him. For once they stop as Lyndsay had control over the movement to a point Mark could always over power her.

"I want to talk" Lyndsay finally got the words out as Mark played with her breast.

"Okay my angel" He purred to her as he gently twisted her nipples. She closed her eyes a little and then tried to fight against the feeling he was giving to her. "Whats wrong angel?"

"I want you to only feed on me" Lyndsay finally blurted out. Mark stopped all his movements and placed his hand on his chest. Lyndsay blinked a few times and wondered what he was thinking right now. "Mark... I care for you deeply I want to be your life" she finally said as Mark looked up at her his face not reading any emotions to her.

"I.. I don't know what to say" Mark was a bit floor he had these strong feelings for Lyndsay and now she wants to be his life line. This would make their bond even stronger. He reached up and rubbed Lyndsay's cheek. "If you would like that then I will do my best between your blood and the bank blood to make it happen."

Lyndsay smiled at him as she leaned down and kissed him gently. Mark sat up not releasing Lyndsay from his arms as he gently moved her slowly. Mark moved her hair to the side gently. He kissed her neck softly and then nibbled it gently a few times and then took a bite right into her. Lyndsay cried a little in his arms and then relax feeling the warmth flow out of her into Mark's soft lips. She began to get very sleepy and weak as she laid in her arms.

"Mark" she said softly and weak. Mark stopped and held Lyndsay close to his body as he gently poked his finger and dropped a few drops of blood against the bite he just made. They healed in a matter of minutes. Mark laid with Lyndsay until she was fast sleep. He had to remember she was not use to losing such an amount of blood at one time. He smiled and kissed her cheek softly a she slept.

Mark laid with Lyndsay for a while until he was sure she was fast asleep and would not wake up. He had a few things to do before the night was through that he he could get some sleep. He quietly walked out of the Lyndsay's bedroom and down the stairs as he spotted the groups still rather together and chatting some. He grabbed a drink and went to go sit down as he noticed that Rose was still there rather board with the conversation.

"Rose, come with me" Mark said a still a bit irritated on how she was acting earlier tonight. Rose looked at him strangely and then looked at the elders who nodded and she got up to follow Mark into the other room. Mark sat down at the table and Rose walked in and sat down along side of him. "We got to talk about what was said tonight"

Rose sat there and smiled a little. She tilted her head a little "I don't know what you talking about?"

"Rose, please you know what I am talking about. The comments about my relationship with Lyndsay has to stop." He paused "I understand that you have this idea that you are the perfect choice."

"I am the perfect choice" She paused " Lyndsay is a human and does not understand the way of our world. I on the other hand have every quality that a future queen should have."

"Rose, Stop right there..." Mark tried to stay calm as he was ready to scream at her "There is no future queen right now. You and I are not dating and until I say so you will give more respect then you give me to Lyndsay. I also do not want to hear anymore remarks about Lyndsay and mine relationship. We are adults and we are in a the relationship. We will decide where to take it." He paused as he bit his lips a little and claps his hands into one another "Do you understand?"

Rose looked at him almost as if he was not talking at all "I understand my Lord" She said almost in a robot sort of way, but her mind thought something totally different. She had to show the Lord what the difference was between the two of them just like the elders told her she would have too. Mark looked at her and wanted to snap her out of this phase she was in, but knew that making such a move like that would not be a good idea with the elders watching.

Mark got up has he pounded on the table as he stood up aggravated with Rose and her lack of emotion. He walked into the kitchen closing the propped open door closed. Glen noticed and quickly left the living area to join this friend. Mark looked out the kitchen window as he drank from his glass slowly as his hands shacked.

"You have to breath. Rose knows what buttons to push to make you upset and losing your cool in front of the elders is not good when you want Lyndsay to be a part of this world."

"Its not the point" Mark finally said as he lowered the glass placing it in the sink. "She is so set on being the queen that I can not take it anymore. No one is judging her to be queen and I certainly not wanting her in any way."

"But she doesn't understand that. In her mind the elders are telling her everything she wants to hear and what she hopes since her life as a human is over. You have to ignore her for your sake and Lyndsay." Glen said and stood in silence for a while letting what he said sink into Mark's head for a while.

Mark finally put his empty glass into the dishwasher and looked up at Glen. "Your right" He said with a sort of stern face on him. "I just have to ignore her and the comments and enjoy what I have in my life right now."

"There you go now get your but back up the stairs do some work and get to bed with your girlfriend" Glen smiled as he watched Mark leave the room the door closing behind him. Glen sighed as he shook his head and rubbed his eyes. Life around the house has become pretty interesting and it was all over a human that really didn't think she was worth all this attention.

Lyndsay rolled over in the early after noon hearing her phone going off. She opened her eyes and seen Mark still laying there asleep as the drapes where closely closed blocking out all light beyond a small light Mark left on at the table. Lyndsay smiled at her self as she slowly got out of the bed and walked over to her phone and picked it up reading the text message from Jade.

Lyndsay keeled down at the side of the bed and gently woke up Mark. Mark rolled over and looked at her small face as she smiled at him "I am sorry to wake you" She said softly almost as if someone else could hear them "but I didn't want to repeat yesterday. Jade wants to finish up the shopping today for the wedding. Do you mind if I go?"

"No" Mark said sleepy as he tried to blink his eyes open that just fell more closed. Lyndsay smiled and kissed him softly.

"Go back to sleep. I will be careful." She smiled and began to get up.

"Be back before dusk, please. I don't need my angel out when the creatures come out" He smiled as Lyndsay looked down at him and smiled too. She knew he was being protected yet free at the same time. She picked up her phone and texted Jade back to find where to meet her. She then walked over to the bathroom and began to get ready for her shopping trip.


	14. Chapter 14

The day finally came that Jade and Lyndsay have been working on for months. While the men where asleep during the day the girls had plenty of things to do getting the hall and the reception area ready before they got their hair and makeup down. Everything was dressed in a basic black and white colors but also a little gray here and there to accent the other colors.

"Jade, are you okay?" Lyndsay asked as she finished putting together the last table. She was a little unsure how things where going to go since it was going to be half human's half vampire party. Lyndsay noticed that Jade was crying she walked over to her friend and hugged her gently. "Don't cry everything looks beautiful!"

"That is the thing... Everything is beautiful. I could not have done it without you" She started to cry some more. Lyndsay hugged her some more and then started to laugh.

"Well at least you got the tears out now before you got your makeup done" Lyndsay said and Jade started to laugh too as the girls took each others hand and walked out of the hall and into their cars to get ready for tonight.

The girls returned back to the wedding this time in full hair and make up. Jade had her hair up into a bun with curls down the sides. There was a small crown on top of her head with beautiful white flowers placed all around. Jade make up was very neutral with browns and creams. She had a long vale draped down her back. Lyndsay smiled as she brought over her wedding gown and Jade nervously clapped her hands together as she looked at her lacy form fitting wedding gown.

Lyndsay smiled at Jade "You look beautiful!" She said as Jade spun around in her dress. Lyndsay beam with excitement for her best friend to be getting married. Jade held on to her hands in front of the group of friends which was a mixtures of vamps/human races.

"I am so nervous" She said softly as she shook and Lyndsay's hands.

"Everything will be okay" she said and smiled at her as there was a knock on the door. A man from the venue came in and gently said "Its time."

Jade's father took Jade's arm and the two looked at each other before the left the room. Lyndsay walked behind them in her short black dress that all the maids of honors wore. It hugged her pretty nicely as it did with the other girls hiding the extra weight and making them look very sleek. Everyone lined up in the back as the ushers opened the doors. Lyndsay was the first person to enter the venue. She smiled as the cameras started to flash and her eyes darted all around the room looking at all the people the came for this beautiful day. This wedding was going to be a show stopper.

Jade made her way down the island as Thomas stood at the end with a big smile on his face. She smiled as her father gave her away and he whispered something sweet into her ear which made her tear up a little. Lyndsay smiled at her as she walked forward fixed her dress to lay prefect and then took Jade's flowers so that she could hold her soon to be husband's hands. The two began there traditional ceremony.

Lyndsay looked around ever so often noticing that Mark was looking at her from time to time which made her blush. She also noticed that Damon was also paying some attention to her too. She watched her friend with a smile on her face as she was excited to see her happy and in love. She also began to wonder her self when was she going to take on the next step in life. The happy couple kissed gently as the crowd cheered with excitement.

Jade turned back to hug Lyndsay " Thank you so much! You helped me meet my soul mate." Lyndsay smiled as she handed back her flowers and watched the two walk slowly down the isle. Damon and Lyndsay walked over to the center of the isle and he placed out his hand Lyndsay took it. Damon smile and whispered softly to her.

"I am glad you came today." He whispered and Mark noticed his lips moving, but knew that Lyndsay was up for his challenge.

"Of course I would be. Jade is my best friend" She continued to smile at him and everyone around her politely as they walked to where the line began. They all stood in line greeting all the guest as they exited the wedding part and moved to the reception.

"You do look beautiful in that dress" Damon leaned over and chatted with her as the line continued and Mark was making his way towards them.

"Well thank you" she said softly and smiled as she kept her eyes on Mark. Damon smiled and shook a few more hands and then when a very important couple came walking up into the line. Damon wrapped his arms around Lyndsay's waist and smiled as the the male entered the conversation first.

"Ah, Damon and Lyndsay I was sure that was you two up there. I am so excited to see our races beginning to merge with one another. You two are inspirational to everyone." The man said and Lyndsay kept a smile on her face. She knew who he was he was part of the counsel, but could not remember his name. Lyndsay smile and shook his hand along with the hand of his mortal wife's.

Mark turned to Glen and pointed over to Damon and how he was making the move on Lyndsay and also keeping face with the counsel. "I am not happy about this. He is using Lyndsay for his personal gain"

"You know that Lyndsay is doing this for your gain too. She is doing what a respectable women of power would do. Accept the situation that she is in and make the best of it." Glen said with a smiled a little as he watched the situation between the four of them unfolding before them.

"You are right. She did not correct the counsel man that they where not an item. She took it in stride and focused on him." Mark smiled "I am very proud of her." He said to Glen and watch the line continued.

"Well, we better not keep the line to long. But it was so nice to see the two of you again. I do hope to make a visit to your mansion in the future." He told Damon and his wife shook her hand and the men shook each other hands and Damon rested his one hand right around Lyndsay's waist. She waited until the counsel member was out of her sight before she gave Damon the dirties look that she could give with out speaking to him. Mark laughed at himself since the two of them shared blood he could tell her feelings even more.

Mark and Glen finally reached the line as they reach down to Damon and Lyndsay standing right next to the bride and groom. Mark walked to Damon first. He knew he had to be polite in these settings. He shook his hand and didn't say a word and moved right on to Lyndsay. He pulled Lyndsay closed to him and kiss her gently as Jade hollered and cheered them on. Damon just rolled his eyes as he seen what was going on. Lyndsay blushed a little as they parted breathing a bit staggered as her hands wrapped around his shoulder. Damon looked away at the two of them. Mark leaned in closely and whispered "I am so proud of you my love." Her heart raced in her chest as Mark spoke to her.

Glen smiled and shook Damon's hand. He knew he could be a little less formal. "Nice little show you put on. I have to say it was quite the entertainment while waiting." He smiled at him and Damon pulled his hand away from him and rolled his eyes knowing that he really couldn't say anything back. He was using Lyndsay to promote himself. Lyndsay was not his anymore and he couldn't lay claim to her.

The party began to sit down and have some dinner for the human and drinks for the vampires. Lyndsay smiled and chatted with Mark and Glen sitting around her as she ate. She was happy to be with both of them getting use to Glen more each day. They chatted about the wedding and the beautiful selection of color and decoration. Lyndsay got up to get her self a drink and Mark and Glen turned to each other whispering softly.

"I need you to keep and eye on Damon. I have a feeling he is going to try something tonight just to 'prove' himself to Lyndsay." Mark said to him and Glen shook his head

"Anything you need you just let me know." He smiled and Mark knew that he was a loyal friend and had more of a less formal take to this event then Mark did.

Lyndsay leaned up against the counter as she waited for her drink to come towards her Damon walked over to her. He order him self a drink and she looked at him and he looked at her. "Hey look I am sorry about earlier. I should have been up front about us not being a couple anymore, but you understand it is something I have to do."

"Yes I understand, but that is not the point" She paused "I don't want to get into this here." She said and took her drink that was place on the counter. She turned away and walked back to Mark and Glen. She sat down close to Mark and downed her drink on one fell swallow.

"You need to slow down." Mark warned here knowing his older days drinking.

"I am good... I think I need another one" she raised her hand and ordered her self another drink from one of the waitress. Once the drink arrived she sipped it slowly. She was not one for drinking, but all this time around Damon made her mind go nuts. Lyndsay started to dance on the floor with Jade and her other friends as Mark and Glen watched her. She was having fun and Mark and Glen chatted with a few people at the table.

A slow song came on and Lyndsay returned to the table picking up her drink and taking a few sips from it as she smiled and giggled to Mark. Damon walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. She turned around to see him.

"Can I have a dance?" He asked her and she turned to Mark and he nodded in agreement that it was okay. That was respectable for her to ask him. She took Damon's hand as she was already lit and full of the giggles. Damon wrapped her up into his arms as she giggled at him and the two of them started to danced together. Damon pulled her body close to his as her heart still raced when he touched her. He was her first love and every time that she would be touched by him her heart raced.

"I miss you Lyndsay" He said softly almost a whisper in her ear as he slide his hands against her body his breath softly against her ear.

"Damon, what ever happen to us?" She sighed "I was so in love with you" she said softly. Damon could tell that she had had her fill with drinks. He smiled and turned that Lyndsay was facing Mark and Glen and they could not see his face.

"I enjoyed you a lot also." He said softly to her "I should of claimed you that night that Mark came into our lives" He said softly he could hear her heart racing like there was no one else in the room. It made Damon excited and made Lyndsay's heart race even more that she was finally getting his true feelings out.

Mark and Glen chatted and stopped in mid sentence. Glen wait to see what Mark need him to do. Mark looked at Glen and nodded as Glen got up and started to head toward the two of them.

Damon continued to talk "I am still in love with you Lyndsay" He said softly and Lyndsay just about melt as he gently went down to her neck and kiss her gently sucking her neck a little. Mark knew it and was in rage with Damon.

Glen tapped Damon on the shoulder."Can I take over the dance?"

"Sure" He said slowly as he looked at Lyndsay and left her hand go slowly. Glen quickly took the dance over holding her closely as she tried to watch Damon seeing that Mark was already standing up.

"What's going on?" Lyndsay asked Glen and he looked down at her and smiled.

"I have no idea what your talking about. You just look beautiful dancing and I thought I would come join you. How was the dance with Damon?"

She looked down shyly "Glen he is still in love with me. He told me that. He kissed my neck... Mark is going to kill him... isn't he?"

"Don't you think Mark should be upset?" Glen asked her.

"Yes" She said and then gently moved her hands from Glen once she could not spot either one of them "Please go check on Mark do not let him do anything he will regret."

"Yes Mama" He said and left her on the dance floor.

Lyndsay looked over at Jade and Thomas and didn't want to bother their wedding day, but Thomas could snap Damon out of this. She walked over to them dance on the dance floor and quickly told Thomas what happened and Thomas ran out of the venue. Jade and Lyndsay followed out to the lobby where they walked into a screaming match.

"I love her!" Damon screamed and she stood there in shock and just looked at him.

"She is not yours! How many times do I have to tell you that!" Mark boomed back at him. Lyndsay stood behind Mark as she looked at Damon. She could tell Mark was getting more and more mad as Damon spilled lies back at him.

"Damon enough" Thomas said and touched his arm. "She is with Mark."

"Don't do this to the two of you" Jade said softly and Lyndsay looked at her knowing she spoke out of turn, but was not told about it. Damon looked at Thomas and then looked at me.

"Come on I think that you just had to much to drink" He turned his friend around.

"No for once Thomas I am thinking clearly and I should of never left her go" Damon said softly to him as almost in tears.

Lyndsay reached out to Mark, but he pulled away from her quickly. She looked at Glen with a frown on her face. She was sobering up quickly after all this drama. Jade walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her and hugged her as she softly began to cry. Glen went after Mark as he walked back over to the bar and ordered him a few drinks and went to go sit down.

"You gotta stop this... Lyndsay did nothing wrong."

"It is not her that I am mad at" He said downing one drink and then starting the next one. He paused and looked at him "How could she just let him do that to her?"

"Damon is sly you know that, but to treat Lyndsay like that is just wrong." He paused and looked at Mark. "Stop it!" he screamed at him one the of the very few times he ever raised his voice at his best friend. "You make no sense at all you know that Damon is really after her here and you leave her alone at a wedding, and not just any wedding her BEST friend's wedding. You have counseling men here roaming around and tons of eyes. You need to grow up and save whatever face you have left. You let this piece of dirt come between you two"

"I want to just get out of here" Mark said in a dull voice wishing things where like when they where at home.

"And so do I... and Lyndsay..." Glen said "Doesn't mean she is over there acting like a fool"

"No she is in the bathroom crying" Mark said knowing the her feeling all to well.

"So, then what is your issue?" Glen said and Mark finished his drink and stood as he fixed himself and headed toward the bathroom to get Lyndsay.

Mark knocked on the door and opened it a bit as he could hear Jade offering advice on how to deal with Mark. He stopped a listened a little the advice that never would work on such a immortal like himself. "Can I come in?" Mark finally asked and the girls stood in silence. Lyndsay nodded her head and Jade walked out of the bathroom knowing that they would either make up or fall apart at this point. Mark walked into the bathroom Lyndsay was sitting on the sink. Her makeup smudged at the corners where she was trying to dry her eyes. He locked the door behind him and then made his way over to her. She continued to wipe what little tears came as he stared at her. "I am not mad" He said and she nodded listening to him. "That is a pretty bold move on his part to leave his sent where I would of found it." Lyndsay stopped to think she didn't think that he was doing that she just thought he was being romantic not trying to get under Mark's skin. "If I wasn't watching you I would of guess that something might of happened between the two of you." He slowly walked closer to her placing a hand on either side of her legs on the counter. She pressed her lips together as she looked at him. He hung his head in sadness as he didn't want to do this here, but felt the sent of Damon would just over power everything they were working for. "I need to take you here"

"Here?" She said softly

"You smell like him" He said and looked up at him the rage in his eyes burning.

Lyndsay didn't hesitated she moved her hair aside and tilted her head exposing the neck that Damon kissed earlier. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall. She was scared that she would make a noise that would show she was not use to Mark's bites. Mark looked up at Lyndsay and gently reached his hand out to her neck and brushed it softly her skin warm to his touch. He cradled her neck softly kissing it gently as he could feel her heart pound in excitement or terror he was not sure. He held her body close to him and took a breath of her sweet perfume and bit down into her neck. He held her still as he could hear her gasp in his arms.


	15. Chapter 15

Lyndsay wore a pair of jeans and a very low cut topped. Lyndsay laid across the chair in the library as she continue to read her book. She had nothing to do she the work from home was so easy that she would be finished in a few hours. Jade was still at her honeymoon for at least a few more days. A few of the vampires walked around some coming in and out picking out book and then leaving. She was missing her best friend. She leaned her head back stretching her neck as she closed her eyes as she slowly began to fall asleep relax listening to the silence in the room as she took a few deep breaths.

Mark walked into the room noticing that Lyndsay was relaxing in the chair. He stopped and stood there for a long time and just waited to see if Lyndsay was awake or sleeping. She was in a little of that la la land. He reached out brushed her neck with his hands. She smiled as she could now smell the leathery mix.

"Hi Babe" She said softly as he leaned and softly kiss her. She smiled as his cool skin touched her.

"I have some work to do in the office. I can start a fire in there and you can read there if you like" He said and gently ran his fingers against her collar bone.

"I like that idea" She said softly to him as she closed her book with a smile and got out of her chair. She stood in front of Mark and he kissed her softly again. He slowly began to kiss down her neck softly as she moan gently in his arms. She wrapped her hands around his neck gently as she noticed she was not alone anymore and she tucked her head into Mark's shoulder. He smiled already knowing as he picked her up, and carried her out a few vampires staring at them.

Mark opened the door to his office the fire already started and warming the room against the fall night. There was a warm blanket spread out on the floor. Mark closed the door behind him as he placed Lyndsay on the blanket. She giggled and laid out on the floor. She watch Mark go over to the door and lock it. "There it is just us for a few hours as you can relax and not worry about what the other ones are thinking.

"I don't have to worry. I have Rose to tell me how much I am not like to much around this coven"

"We talked about this before Rose has her own ideas on what is good information" Mark said as she walked over to the desk and sat behind it. The moon shining in as she could feel an ever so soft draft come from the windows from time to time. Mark didn't mind the coldness, but Lyndsay couldn't stop but shiver ever so often. She stretched out on the blanket reading her book. Mark watched her looking up at her watching as she would brush down her leg or arm as she read. It was turning him on even tho he knew that he had to get some work done. "Are you cold?" He finally broke the silence and she looked up from her book at him.

"Not really... There is a small draft I feel ever so often" She paused and looked up at him as she sat up and reached for some more wood and placed it on the fire making it stronger. She sat back down as she leaned against her hand "Are you getting your work done?"

"Yeah as much as I can focus on" He said with a smile and glanced at her. Lyndsay ran her hand against her neck. She smiled at him softly.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to be so much of a distraction" She said as she pouted and laid back down on her back. She wiggled her toes against the warm blanket and fire as he knees were bent.

"How can someone not be distraction when you are around" Mark said and wrote something down on a few papers and moved them to another pile on his desk. "You are so smart and wise on how people even vampires react to such things that happen around here." Mark said as he gotten up from his desk and sat down on the blanket next to Lyndsay.

"I just watch a lot of people that is all" She giggled at him "It is not a science form."

Mark smiled and gently ran his hand against her exposed chest. She closed her eyes as she felt his fingers touch her skin. His hand was colder then the air as it made her skin stand up on end every touch more sensitive then the next. Mark leaned down and kissed her gently "more my love?" He whispered to her gently and she breath yes. Mark quickly had Lyndsay naked on the floor next to him. He smiled at her as the two began to kiss each other Lyndsay pulling at the clothing Mark still had on. Mark propped himself up on his one arm as he laid against Lyndsay.

They gently kissed each other gently as Lyndsay slowly wrapped her arm around Mark's neck as his hands gently roaming around her body. His fingers gently plucking her nipples as she wiggled in his arms sliding down her side softly. Her breath becoming heavy and deep in his arms. Mark tried to began to fight the urge to take her right now. Mark slid his hand between her thighs as she moans gently his other arm cuddling her close to his body as they continued to kiss and rub against on another. Mark rolled over making him lay almost on his back. Mark slid a few fingers inside of her. She cried a little to him as he smiled and pulled her close to him. "Come to me my love" He said softly to her as and he placed her on top of him. She wiggled her hips against his hip as she lean down and kissed Mark a few more times. He leaned back and smiled at her as he the two began to please one another.

Mark placed Lyndsay down against the blanket as she tried to catch her breath. "My love, my everything" Mark whispered softly to Lyndsay. He gently ran his hands against her beautiful curves of her body. Lyndsay kiss Mark gently as Mark smiled. "You are my everything" Mark whispered. The two of them laid naked together for awhile gently cuddling and chatting a little.

"Tonight I have a meeting with the counsel members. I want you to come with" Mark said to Lyndsay and she looked at him.

"That is pretty serious the counsel members are not really into having outsider there"

"Yes, but you won't be the only 'pet' that will be there" Mark said and then looked at Lyndsay knowing the label that the coven had to human companions upset her. "I am sorry I know you hate that name."

"Mark, would you ever change me?" Lyndsay asked and looked up at him "Will you ever make me one of yours?"

"You are mine, my love" He said softly and kissed her shoulder "Come with me tonight" He kissed her again "Please"

"I guess I can go" She paused and stopped to think about all the people that was going to be there. Mark reached behind her and picked up his shirt. "Wait" Lyndsay stopped him. "Damon is going to be there and also that counsel member that thought we were together."

"Yes," Mark paused "But that doesn't stop me from wanting you to be with me" He stopped and looked at her. "We have to leave shortly. So, why don't you get ready?"

Lyndsay looked at Mark for a while and then nodded as her butterflies began to grow in her stomach. She got up gathered her things and slide into the adjacent room which was Mark's. She jumped into the shower and began to clean her self up. She could hear Mark walking around and chatting with someone in the other room. Lyndsay got her self together in a white corset with black laces along with a pair of hip huger jeans. Mark walked into the room gently knocking on the door to get her attention. Lyndsay looked up and smiled as Mark smiled back.

"Are you ready?" He asked with a smile and he tilted his head little.

"Yes" She said with a smile as she crossed the room and took Mark's hand. They began to walk out of the room and Glen quickly joined behind them. He followed them into the car as they all got into the car and was being driven to another mansion out in the country side. Lyndsay rubbed her legs as the butterflies in her stomach began to flutter loudly now hoping there would be no drama with Damon tonight. They pulled up to the house. The boys got out of the car first Glen then Mark. Mark stopped and waited for Lyndsay as he held out his hand and she took it.

Glen entered the house first opening the door in front of Mark and Lyndsay. Mark held out his hand for Lyndsay to walk into the room first. She did so Mark following right behind her. She looked around it was decorated very well looking like a beautiful home filled with Victorian era of statues and paintings. Lyndsay was falling in love with the place. She slowly roamed off from Mark's side and stood at a painting of what she guess the first vampire taking his first bride.

" Lyndsay" Mark said and got her attention back to him. She smiled and walked over to him taking his arm, and softly began to whisper to him about the painting as they walked down the hallway. Mark didn't say a word back just nodded his head and a few noises to let her know he was listening. Lyndsay knew that Mark was getting to big bad boss mode. The hallway opened up to a bigger room in which held a big long table along with a bunch of men and their pets. Lyndsay eyes darted around for Damon and also other familiar faces that she use to see a lot at Damon's house. Lyndsay smiled brightly as the couple from Jade's wedding came over to talk to Mark.

"Oh Lord Mark and Lady Lyndsay I am so glad you both could attend." He said and the girls smile and bowed their head at one another greeting each other as they held their positions next to their men.

"Andrew I am excited that you invited us" Mark said remembering his name and shaking his hand while keeping Lyndsay hand still wrapped around the other arm.

"I have to say that I am a little confused tho." Andrew said and look at Mark and Lyndsay " I thought that Lyndsay was with Damon?" Andrew's eyes stopped on Lyndsay as Mark's looked down at her as in giving her permission to speak.

"That is my fault Lord Andrew. When you first thought that Damon and I were a couple. I did not want to be rude and correct you while we were at such an important event in our history." She paused and smiled as she looked up at Mark. Mark smiled and kissed the temple of Lyndsay's head.

"I can understand that" Andrew said and smiled "How did you two meet?"

"At a party" Mark made the event a very general thing. Lyndsay could tell he would feel weird to try to explain what really happen those few weeks that he stayed at Damon's house.

"Well I am glad that you two have meet up. It seams like there is a connection there and also hope for the survival of possible union between our two races." Andrew said and smile patting his own wife on the hand "Well come on in... the meeting should start soon." Lyndsay smiled as she noticed Andrew whisper something into his wife's ear.

"Very good, my love" Mark whispered to Lyndsay as he kissed her ear softly. She smiled brightly as she looked up at Mark her eyes catching Damon behind him. Her mind began to wonder if Mark was really proud of her or now just putting on a show to get Damon started since he was being really touchy.

The meeting began to get in gear and Andrew stood at the head of the table. Andrew stood at the head chair as the room quite down. "Lets get this meeting started." He paused Lyndsay noticed that Damon's eyes did not leave her as she wiggled a little towards Mark and he patted her hand gently. "Rebecca please take the pets into the other room" he said and his wife left his side after a small pat on her hands. Lyndsay made a face and looked at Mark. He knew she disliked that word, even more now that she was being moved away from him.

Rebecca walked over to Lyndsay "Come with me" she whispered as the other pets began to line up at the door waiting for Rebecca to lead them to where they were going to go. Lyndsay looked at Mark almost as if she was plea.

"Go" he mouthed to her not even looking at her. He knew she was pleading to let her stay. Glen patted her arm to get her focus. Damon watched the small battle unfold, but knew that his training on how Lyndsay should act would kick in as he tilted his head high and watched Lyndsay follow Rebecca out of the room.

Rebecca lead the group of men and women to the other side of the house and into a room where she closed the door behind them. The room had a fire going with a spread of food and drinks for everyone to eat. "Please sit down relax, enjoy the food" Rebecca said Lyndsay as she smiled and looked around the room. She didn't know anyone in the room beyond Rebecca.

"I am so full if I would of known I would of not eaten before I came over." Lyndsay said being nice and smiling but very unsure about the food and drink. Lyndsay sat down on one of the chairs and Rebecca got her self a drink and sat on a chair next to Lyndsay.

"You should feel safe here you have 4 people counting my husband that will protect you"

"I am sorry. What do you mean?"

"You seam very uneasy since you left Lord Mark's side. Please tell me if I am wrong." she took a drink and Lyndsay did not respond she knew that Rebecca was right. She did not want to leave Mark. She began to think if Jade was here she would not care if she was by her self because her best friend would be here. "It was also very apparent that Lord Mark and Sir Glen are protective of you. My husband will protect anyone that comes into this house."

"That is only 3 people" Lyndsay paused and almost didn't want to ask "Who is the fourth person?"

"Well naturally... Damon." Rebecca paused and shrugged "It is so obvious that he is still in love with you." she paused and Lyndsay looked around the room and swallowed hard. "I don't mean to bother you, but I am sure you know how much you mean to him. I only seen it in a few other vampires."

"Damon and I have some history." Lyndsay said and did not go into more details. She was unsure what she thought about Rebecca and really how much she should tell her since after all Andrew was a counsel member. Rebecca continue to talk about a whole bunches of subjects from the meeting to what she is remaking in the house. Lyndsay began to study her features she had a very clean neck no a mark on it. It could mean nothing, but it could also mean everything in this world.

"Miss Rebecca did you ever ask Lord Andrew to make you like him?" Lyndsay finally asked almost trying to get some silence from Rebecca.

"Um" Rebecca said and sat for a little bit and thought about it. "I think I did once at one point. Did you bring this up to Mark?"

"Yes I did" Lyndsay paused and waited a few minutes "He avoids the question."

Rebecca nodded her head "I think that sounds right. Andrew always tells me that he loves hearing my heart beat." Lyndsay began to sit and think.

"Where is the bathroom Miss Rebecca?" Lyndsay stood up and looked down at Rebecca.

"Its down the hallway on the left hand side" She smiled at her and Lyndsay nodded her head and walked out of the room. She leaned up against the wall as she took a deep breath. She could not wait to get away from Rebecca and the other pets. She was not a pet she was a human and loved and cared for by a vampire, but she was not just used for food. She began to walk down the hallway stopping and looking at the art on the walls. She walked into the bathroom turning on the light and looking at her self in the mirror. She opened the door tot he room after using it.

"Oh my god Damon" She whispered loudly trying not to draw attention to them.

"You okay?" He asked her as he brushed her hair touching her shoulder.

"Yeah, I just needed a breather" she said softly.

"You did good back there. I know you don't like being called a pet." he paused a little "One of the reason why I couldn't claim you."

"I don't want to talk about that" she said and shy away from him as she looked down the hallway. "You better get back... you don't want to be missing"

"You worried that I can't take care of myself?"

"No, I am worried that your going to start another scene like you did a Jade's wedding" she said a little louder and Damon stood in silence.

"I sorry Lyndsay. Whatever it is worth... I am sorry" Damon said

"I know... Damon" she said softly and started to walk away from him. Damon watched her for a while as then he swiftly made his way back down to the meeting.

Mark looked at Glen as he leaned over to him and whispered " Lyndsay must of left the room from the other pets. Damon just returned."

"I noticed that too. You would think he would get the clue that she is off limits"

"I should of known to leave Lyndsay at home, but I wanted her to see everything she is missing." Mark said to Glen as he looked at him.

"I don't know if Lyndsay really enjoying her time here away from you." Glen said softly as Mark smirked a little. He knew that she would have to learn how to be on her own in a place she is not comfortable in.

The night began to finally wrap up as Lyndsay stood at the doorway with Mark as they all said their goodbyes. "It was very nice to have you here Lyndsay you must drop by more often" Rebecca said and smiled and bowed her head.

"It was very nice for you to invite me Miss Rebecca" Lyndsay smiled and hugged her softly. Mark and Andrew smiled at one another. Damon stood his distance behind the small group of Mark, Andrew, Rebecca, and Lyndsay. He began to take notice of everything that went around Lyndsay. The four of them chatted for a little bit and Damon leaned against the wall.

"I suggest that you start to learn where you role is when it comes to Lyndsay" Glen said softly as he walked up to Damon. Damon stood at the doorway with his arms cross.

"Please, you don't scare me" he said back and didn't changed his glance at Lyndsay as a smirk came across his face. "You know if I wouldn't of trained her the way I did. She would have been a royal mess having to leave Mark's side in a place she hardly knows. She barely made a stink. Only taking a break from the torment to go to the bathroom."

"You know a little to much on Lyndsay and her life now. Take this as your last warning. I have orders if you can not stay away from Lyndsay.. I can kill you!" Glen said between his teeth.

"Sounds like a challenge" Damon sneered at Glen and then smiled. "I took on our kind before... I am not afraid to take on another."Glen didn't say a word he just sneered back.

"Boys not here" Andrew said over his shoulder and caught the attention of Mark, Rebecca and Lyndsay. The three of them looked at Glen and Damon.

"Glen" Mark called to him and Glen gave one last snarl at Damon and brushed by him hitting his shoulder as he walked by. Damon turned away his back facing the group. Lyndsay gently placed her hand against Mark's arm as Glen placed an arm on her back. "Thank you for the invite we shall do this again" Mark said once again and the three of them left. The car pulled up to the doorway and Glen held the door open Lyndsay entered first then Mark and finally Glen. The ride was quite for a while as Lyndsay could tell that Mark and Glen was chatting back and forth with in each other minds. Lyndsay shifted in her seat and laid her head against the window.

Damon gently brushed against Lyndsay's hair as she woke up trying to stretching a little "Lyn, you fell asleep. You have to wake up now."

"Damon" she said softly mumbling his name "What are you doing here?" She tried to get up but her body felt like a tons of bricks. "Damon?" She said as she opened her eyes to a very dim lit area. She began to panic

"Relax, your only going to make this worst" Damon said his voice in the distance her eye darted around as she realized she couldn't move her body. Her heart began to race in her chest. "This was all an accident... I never meant for this to happen"

"Damon, what is going on? I can't see you." She paused and gave in "Damon I am scared" she said and Damon laughed and she wanted Mark more then ever. "Where is Mark?"

"Mark... Mark... Mark..." He said in a very long drawn tone "don't worry I took care of him" Damon said with a evil laugh. Lyndsay was scared she could feel her body shake as her kept looking around for clues on to where she was and what was going on. She had to be in some type of basement she seen a staircase on the one side of the room going up to a door and a landing.

"What happened, Damon?" Lyndsay asked into the silence and waited for a response. She head some rusting as a mirror exposed so that she could see her body.

"I just had enough of all of this" Damon said and Lyndsay could see that he was around her walking.

"Enough of what?" She asked him as it didn't even phase his little speech.

"I tried my hardest to let you go to let you alone. My mind and heart has a different ideal..." He walked around her brushing against her body as she tried to move away from what felt like a sharp object "If I can't have you... neither should Mark" Damon lean close to Lyndsay and smiled up into the mirror. "This wont take long" Damon face changed into his feeding form as his fangs showed and a knife in his one hand.

"DAMON NO!" Lyndsay screamed and began to swing her hands like wild as Mark grab on to her.

" Lyndsay... Hun... Dear wake up" he shook her a little and she opened her eyes quickly. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at him and grabbed on to him tightly. Mark kissed the top of her head and held her close. Mark looked at Glen who began to settle back into his seat.

"This can not be good" Mark said to him only that he could hear it as he cuddled Lyndsay.

"Not when your girlfriend dreams about her ex"

"Its not even that. Lyndsay thought that she was going to die. It is a nightmare" Mark said back and Glen nodded his head.

Mark kissed her head "Your okay baby" he said to her softly and hugged her a bit more.

"Oh my god, Mark that was horrible" she whispered to him. She said and laid her head down. Mark kissed her head again softly smelling her sent with a mixture of the night.

The car stop in front of their mansion Glen getting out of the car first. Mark moved Lyndsay over to the door making her walk out next. She stood and waited for Mark as he came out he stood up and fixed his shirt a little.

"Welcome back home my Lord and Lady" a coven member said as they walked out of the house door and darted into the night. Mark nodded he head in recognized the welcome back and then took Lyndsay hand. The three of them walked into the corridor and closed the door behind him. The house was very awake for 4am.

Glen walked over to Mark and spoke softly "I must feed tonight. I will be back" he said softly and Mark nodded his head as Lyndsay looked up at him and then watched him walk away. Mark walked into the living room as he sat down and Lyndsay followed a bit sitting in a chair near him.

"Good evening my Lord" Lyndsay head turned around to see Rose coming down the stair in a very barely there outfit. Rose held her head up high as she looked down at Lyndsay "Good evening Lyndsay" she said and proceeded to sit as close to Mark as she could.

"Good evening Rose. How was your night?" Mark said making conversation with her. Lyndsay kept quite and very blank stare as she watch then two of them. She continued to run her hand against her exposed breast and neck area.

"Rather relaxing" she said in a soft helpless voice "How was your meeting?" Lyndsay tilted her head people in the house new about this meeting and she didn't before Mark told her?

"Same old same old" He paused "There was a lot of more Lords there this time."

"Lord Andrew and Lady Rebecca are doing well, I hope" Rose said as Lyndsay blood began to boil. Rose was close to Mark even tho Mark said she was nothing more then a coven member several times to her. Lyndsay noticed as Rose spoke she showed so much respect more then the respect then she gets from her.

"Yes, they are well" Mark said and smiled as he brushed the arm of the couch and Rose smiled back at him.

"Excuse me" Lyndsay said and stood leaving the room up the stairs. Mark smiled faded from his face and his eyes closed for a few moments as Rose noticed.

Lyndsay was mad as she went into her room. She flopped on the bed as she stared at the canopy covering her bed. Mark had everything he could want here. He had the perfect women in the coven that was already an vampire. He had a house that was respected and well off. There was no reason for her to be here anymore. She was just complicating Mark's world. Lyndsay never felt this way before when it came to Mark. She always felt like she belonged with him. Lyndsay rolled over picking up her phone and stared at Jade's number wanting to call her, but knew better.

Lyndsay woke up the next morning alone in her bed. She opened the curtain to her room allowing all the sunlight she could into her room. She jump into the shower and got dressed in some jeans and a t-shirt. She grabbed her purse and her phone and walked out of the room. She walked over to Mark's room and opened the door softly. She walked into the bedroom seeing Mark asleep in the bed his clothing still on. She walked up to him and gently shook him awake.

"Lyndsay, whats wrong?" Mark asked softly and rubbed his face.

"I am going to leave" Lyndsay said and brushed his hair from his face.

"Is Jade home yet?" Mark asked very sleepy as he laid his head back down.

"No" She smiled as she could tell it almost didn't matter what she said that Mark was already falling back asleep. Lyndsay stood there for a while watching Mark fall back asleep. She quietly left the room closing the door behind her.

Lyndsay pulled up to Jade's house. Lyndsay smiled to her self as she walked up the steps and unlocked the door. She slowly walked into the house and her heart began to race. It was just like she left it. Lyndsay could feel a weight being lifted from her shoulder. She left the door open as the screen door closed and she locked it behind her. She walked into the kitchen and plugged her phone in turned on the music player. She filled the house with music as she began to clean the house making the fall smells fill the house.

Lyndsay began to forget about the time as she danced around cleaning and fixing the house. She did noticed a few things were missing like a photo of her and Jade at her bridle shower. She would have to remember to ask Jade when she got home. Lyndsay began to think that she could not be gone for to much longer it has already been 2 weeks. There was a knock on the door that brought Lyndsay back into reality.

"Damon, what you up too?" Lyndsay said as she walked over the screen door knowing that he couldn't come in even if the door was unlock since the house was own by Jade.

"I figured you would be out here cleaning things making sure it was perfect when Jade comes back home."

"Yeah, I had nothing else to do" She said softly and shied away.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I had a really bad nightmare about you the other night. You where trying to kill me" She said just talking like he was a friend.

"I would never do such a thing" He said and she smiled and looked up at him

"This was a nice break... I have been so stressed out lately" She paused and looked up at him. His arms where cross as he just leaned up against the door listening.

"Things not going good at the other house?"

"I think I am just making everyone's life complicated." She paused and Damon could tell there was already second guess in her mind about Mark and his coven. "What is it about me that everyone wants so bad?"

"I enjoyed your mind, your heart, your innocent" he paused "You were the only one I could talk to about almost anything even vampire things and you would get it and give me great advice. Your heart was always open to any vampires that came in that we really didn't know about but you felt the need to help them. Which showed your innocent and kindness"

Lyndsay stopped and looked at him as she remember how much she really did love Damon, but that she remember how Damon could not the courage to tell Mark that she was his. Lyndsay sighed watched him a little as her attention then moved to her phone. It was Mark calling. She walked over to it and picked it up.

"Hello?" She answered

"Hi hun, when are you coming home?" Mark asked and Lyndsay smiled a little and sat down knowing that Damon could hear everything anyways.

"I should be done here soon" She said

"You know it is late" he was going to scold her.

"Yes, I lost tract of time" she said and paused

"Is there some one there with you?" Mark asked and Damon leaned in a little wanting to see what she was going to say back to him.

"Nope, I been alone all day just listening to my music. I will be there in a little. I just need to put the cleaning supplies away"

"Okay see you then" He said and hung up the phone.

Lyndsay took a deep breath and sighed. She placed the phone on the table again and walked out to Damon still standing there.

"So, that is a new trick from you" Damon comment about Lyndsay lying to Mark

"Trust me it is something I don't like doing" She paused and looked up at him. She grab the cleaning supplies and headed back into the kitchen to put them away.

"I never thought you would of said such a lie" He paused

"Mark won't even know you where here. You can't come in and you will be gone before I leave the house. Your smell wont be on my body" Damon smile and nodded.

"Your right... But one thing before I go. My mansion is always open to you...just like my heart" He said and smiled a little.

"That is nice of you Damon, but you know if Mark smells you on me I will be in big trouble..." She walked into the living room again to see that Damon was already gone. He left before she could even turn him down. She closed up the house and began to make her way back to Mark's house.

Lyndsay pulled up into the driveway of Mark's house. She could feel the tension run right back into her body. She knew she had to talk to Mark about Rose again. She was not sure how he was going to take it, but today showed her that being out on her own that she will never truly be alone having Damon and Mark around. She picked up her purse as she walked out of the car and into the house. Mark was sitting at the table with a glass of blood in his hand. She smiled and walked over to him.

"Hey" She smiled and sat down next to him as she kissed his cheek and smiled.

"How was your day of cleaning?" he asked

"Really relaxing" she smiled "Something I needed really bad" She paused and just looked at Mark as she watched him drink. "How about we go upstairs and you won't have to drink that nasty stuff?"

"You sure your okay with that?" He asked her knowing sometimes Lyndsay felt really drained.

"Yeah, you don't like that and it will be nice having some time just to our self" She smiled at him and kissed his cheek softly as Mark smiled at her as he stood up and placed his drink in the sink as he placed his hand out for Lyndsay to take it and she did. He quickly picked her up into his arm and kissed her softly as she giggled.

Mark carried Lyndsay into her room. He close the door and placed her on the bed. He noticed the shads wide open as he walked over to them and closed the wood and the shade over them making the tight light seal. He walked over to the door and locked it as he noticed that Lyndsay was slowly making her self comfortable. She lean back on the bed in her bra and panties. Mark smile "I love it when you already for me." Mark slide into bed and held Lyndsay close to him as he kissed and gently licked her neck softly. Her sent driving him wild as he gently gridded his hips into her body.

She knew that he was ready to feed on her as she tilted her head to the side. "Drink from me... Master" She said softly to him as she laid open. Mark wasted no time as he latched on to Lyndsay holding her body close to him. She could feel the blood rushing into Mark's mouth. He moaned a little as he held her gently rocking. He stopped after a few minutes. Lyndsay lend against Mark's chest. She could tell he was fixed and wild.

"Oh my god I needed that" Mark said softly to Lyndsay as she smiled softly. Mark gently ran his hands against her chest softly. The two of them cuddled for a while as Lyndsay finally began to get her strength back.

"Mark," Lyndsay started and he made a noise that he was paying attention "Can we talk about Rose again?"

"What about her?" Mark was already tried of this conversation.

"The little stunt last night with the barely there clothing and knowing about the meeting before I did. I am very upset about this Mark."

"You have to understand that meeting that we went to last night. Is a common meeting that everyone in the any coven would know about because that is when a lot of changes happen. So they are always looking for more information when we come back from those meetings."

"And what is the excuse about the clothing?"

"I am not sure what to tell you about that... She wares what she wants to." Mark said as he continued to run his hands gently against her skin.

"But what about he flirting and the flirting remarks from her coming on to you?" Lyndsay said and looked up at Mark who stop moving his fingers against her skin softly.

"There is nothing between us. She was groomed by the elders to be the perfect match for me. So, she acts that she is the queen even tho she is not and has no claim to the title or thrown." Mark said softly to her trying to calm her fears.

"Mark, I never felt this way before... but last night was the first time I really began to think about how better off you would be with out me."

"Don't ever think of that" Mark said the anger showing in his voice. Mark was began to fume that Lyndsay would think about leaving him because of Rose or anyone.

"But Mark it is true. You have everything you could want here. You have the perfect woman, groomed already to what is needed in a queen. You have a coven that you take great care of... why would you want me around"

"Because I do. I don't want you to ever think of that again" Mark said to her sternly He rubbed her head gently and she knew that he wanted her to fall asleep and get her rest back. "Get some sleep. You had a draining day"

"Mark please, don't leave me... stay with me every night." She said as she was getting even more tried.

"I would never leave you" Mark said and gently poked his finger dripping a few drops on the two bite Mark's as he gently snuggled her till she was sleeping. Mark was already thinking of what he could to do make things better at the house.


	16. Chapter 16

Jade and Thomas pulled up to their house in the dead of night. The music blaring as they giggled and laughed still in their shorts and tank tops from the warm weather in Florida. They grabbed some of their bags and headed onto the porch. Jade began to open the door as Thomas came from behind on her and picked her up she giggled as the two kissed deeply as Thomas pushed the door open with his foot and walked into the house with her in his arms.

He placed her down and smiled "Let me go get the things. You go freshen up." Jade jumped up and ran up the stairs as Thomas smacked her butt.

Jade smiled to her self as she noticed that Lyndsay was in cleaning the placed before she came home just like her best friend. She stood in the mirror of the bathroom as she ran her hand against the counter. She noticed a few things out of place like her perfume, and her hair brush missing. She tried to remind her self to ask Lyndsay about that later.

Thomas walked up behind Jade and kissed her neck softly. "My love" he whispered to her softly and she smiled and turned around.

"Yes?" She giggled and Thomas picked her up and put her on the sink in the bathroom as he gently wiggled his hand between her legs. She moans softly as she leaned against the mirror. Thomas kissed her lips softly as he slide his hand into her shorts. He gently got to her warm mound his fingers curling up inside of her gently playing with her making her moan her eyes closing in passion. "Let me get off of her first." She finally manage to say to Thomas as he just smiled. Thomas slowly moved away from her and Jade jumped off the sink and stripped quickly and ran into the bedroom after Thomas unable to control the love she enjoyed so much.

Mark slid out of Lyndsay's room as he put on his shirt as he walked down the steps seeing the some members chatting in the living room. He turned the corner seeing Glen sitting at his normal spot on the deck having a drink. Mark grabbed on for himself and headed out to Glen and sat down.

"What's on your mind?" Glen said out of the blue

"Why do you think there is something wrong?" He asked

"You just feed off of Lyndsay and now your getting a cold on... that only means on thing"

Mark chuckled a little to himself and then took a drink as he placed it down. The drink had no flavor compared to when he drank from Lyndsay. "Lyndsay made a comment of leaving the mansion for a while because of Rose"

"What happened?"

"Well the elders are really pushing Rose on me as of late, and after last night meeting. Rose came down in very there clothing and flirting so much that even Lyndsay noticed it and finally gave up."

"Did you say anything to Rose about this?"

"No, its not worth it." Mark paused and began to think if he could wake up Lyndsay for another drink. Her sweetness still running through his veins.

"Maybe you should just go to the elders and ask for the blessing" Glen finally brought Mark back to the conversation.

"hm" Mark said softly

"I wouldn't play with this anymore. You want to be serious about loving Lyndsay then you should start taking the steps to make her queen. Maybe that would remove Rose from the picture all together."

"Oh please don't start the story about Roxy."

"But Mark it is the truth. If I knew how much I loved Roxy and wanted to be with her. I would of took the steps to make her mine, but I left her go because of some drama. You can not give up on this love. You are so drawn to Lyndsay then step up and make her and official part of this world. Don't let her go without a fight."

"I understand" He paused

"You better understand and wake up and smell the sweetness she does to you" Glen said and Mark began to think of Lyndsay and how she was sleep in bed and he should be with her. Mark put his blood and alcoholic drink next to Glen.

"Your going to need this more then I do tonight" he said and patted his hand as Glen nodded and stared out into the dark sky thinking of the love he lost and how she was long gone.

Mark walked into the mansion as he slowly walked into the living room seeing the elders in their normal corner chatting among the 3 of them. Mark walked up to them "Excuse me your majesties" He said and sat down on the ground in front of them. The room seem to hush over with silence as some vampires left and other stood in silence to see what was going to happen.

"What can we do for you my son?" The one elder spoke as they all sat in a high statues

"Majesties I am here to ask for you blessings in training Lyndsay to become my queen" Mark said as bold as he could with out being demanding.

The one elder bowed his head to the other elders "My son we respect your decision to choose Lyndsay as your bride, but there are a few problems with her candidacies for the position." Mark sat back and listen to what they had to say to make sure he could fix what problems they had with her. " Lyndsay is very shy and does not interact with the coven enough. She is not present during the nightly feedings and you are not present in the coven when you feed on her." The elder paused and then continued "Also remember there are prior commitments that you will still need to uphold. We are unsure about how a human queen would sit with the rest of the kingdom. We would figure that at one point there would have to be a turn and that would put her at risk as well as this coven having a freshly made vampire lose."

"Thank you majesties. I will, personally, fix the problems to make Lyndsay the best queen this kingdom has ever seen." Mark paused and then lifted his head and looked up at the elders. "I do ask for one favor as I am fixing my queen. I would like Rose to be a loyal follower and not pressing to be queen until I show you, my elders that this will not work out with Lyndsay."

The three elders looked at one another and the two nodded at the one "That is a sound agreement my son. We will speak to Rose and have her taker her rightful place."

Mark excused himself and walked past the few coven members that were left now chatting on the bold move that Mark did for Lyndsay and also putting Rose in her place. The messenger for the elders ran pass Mark as he was fingered that he was getting Rose for the elders. Mark walked up the stairs and into Lyndsay's room as he got down to his boxers. He gently slide into bed with Lyndsay and cuddled up with her. He gently began to run his fingers in her hair as he began to talk to Lyndsay who was fast sleep. "I wish I could promise that I will be the perfect man in your life. But I know I have flaws and a checker color past. I know there will be things that I mess up, and things we will fight about. But I know I will love you through this all. I will try my hardest to always making you number 1 in my life with you. Tonight is just the beginning of us and what our life can become." He lean down and kissed her cheek softly as he snuggled against her. "My love, my life, my everything..." He said softly as he laid against her softly.

The song played over and over on the phone as Lyndsay finally began to roll over stretching over Mark to get the phone. She smiled to her self as she answered it. "Hello?" She said still sleepy.

"Oh my god, please do not tell me you are still sleeping." Jade's voice ran back and Lyndsay almost jumped out of bed right there.

"How was the honeymoon?" Lyndsay asked as she leaned up against the backboard of the bed.

"Why not get dress and come out for some food and a chat?" Jade asked with a sign of wickedness in her voice.

"Sounds like a good deal. The normal spot?"

"Yeah, see you in a few" Jade said and hung up with Lyndsay.

Lyndsay laid back down in bed against Mark. She smiled as she placed her head on his chest and gentle ran her hand against the tattoos on his stomach. She then kissed his cheek and slowly moved over him making sure not to wake him. She grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans and went into the bathroom looking over her shoulder to make sure that Mark didn't disappear.

Jade sat the the table ordered the normal meals for the two of them and their drinks as she waited for Lyndsay. Lyndsay walked into the cafe and sat down across from Jade as the two quickly began to get chatting about how things have been.

"Thanks for cleaning my house it was nice to come back such a spotless place."

"Your welcome. It was nice to get out of the mansion for a while. Did you happen to take that picture of us at your party with you on your honeymoon?"

"No, did you happen to move the things in the bathroom?"

"I didn't get go upstairs. I know how you like your privacy" she paused to take a drink and then blurted out what she was thinking."Someone must be coming into the house. You should tell Damon and Thomas about that."

"Yeah, since you brought him up. I really wasn't going to say anything. Have you seen Damon?"

"Yeah he was over the day when I was cleaning your house and when I went to Mark to a meeting or the lords."

"And Damon behaved him self?"

"Well of course not. I even had to lie to Mark that I was alone when I was cleaning your house."

"That is something new for you" She paused a little "Damon was never invited into my house so you must have had the door open."

"Yeah, it is not something I wanted to do, but for once he was being nice speaking to me like he was human." She looked down at the table "It made me remember all the reasons why I love him so much"

"Yeah the first love lost it the hardest. I have to say tho when you find the true love you just fall deeper and deeper in love." Jade said and smiled to her self as she looked at her wedding bands. "I can not wait till Thomas is just all mine" Jade said as she continued on her little day dream and Lyndsay gave a strange look.

"Wait, 'all yours?' does this mean that Thomas is ready to leave Damon?"

"Well, er, we have been talking about that" Jade said with a few giggles. "Thomas spends a lot of his times with Damon doing things that he really doesn't enjoy. We feel now that we found one another that we should spend more time with each other and being in love then working."

Lyndsay looked at her a bit shocked. "I am not sure what Damon is going to do with out Thomas." She paused a few second and then blurted out her thought "It sounds like you are going to be starting a family soon."

"I don't know we were talking about it" Jade just glowed "Don't you just want to be with Mark all the time and share forever with him?"

"I don't know things at the mansion are not going as well as I thought it would be" She paused "That girl Rose I been telling you about. Has been up to no good. She has nothing nice to say to me, about me, or for me. Mark has spoke to her several times and nothing changes how she treats me." She paused as she pushed her plate away from her "Then Mark takes me to this meeting in which they count all humans as pets."

"Pets?" Jade made a weird look

"Yeah that is what they call human's that are not turned yet. The humans are either going to be turned or going to be just food."

"That is just crazy. I don't know how I would act having to be called a pet in front of Thomas."

"Well never go to a counsel meeting." she shrugged and wiggled in her chair. " You will be so uncomfortable. You will be taken right away from Thomas and put in another room as they talk with all these other pets. Even the main counsel man's wife is a included as a pet." Lyndsay said to her and Jade was surprised.

"I would talk to Mark about this situation with both Rose and these counsel meetings." Jade said as she wiggled in her seat.

"Yeah, well, sometimes you can not question about what happens." Lyndsay said knowing that is the correct answer even tho Jade would not understand.

The girls began to wrap up their afternoon together as they started to walk out of the cafe and to their cars. Lyndsay and Jade hug one another and began to make their way back to their houses.

Lyndsay walked into the mansion as there was not a lot of people from the coven walking around yet. She walked up the steps and headed into her room as she seen Mark still asleep in her room. He was spread across the bed his one hand hanging off of the side. She smiled as she placed her purse on the dresser and slipped out of her jeans and back into bed. She cuddled next to Mark as she gently kissed him a few times. He slowly began to wake up as he smiled at her and kissed her softly.

"How was your sleep?" she asked him and giggled a little.

"Very well" He said and kissed her neck softly "How was your day?"

"It was fun. Jade called and woke me up and we went to the cafe and chatted for a while. Thomas and Jade are so much in love he even is thinking about leaving Damon so he can have a real life with her. Then between the two of us we noticed that things where missing in her house. I told her she needs to tell Thomas there has to be something he can do to protect her."

"Oh wow that is a lot of changed in a short period of time." Mark said still laying in bed.

"Yeah, can you just image if Jade and Thomas make the first half breed?" Lyndsay smiled and Mark looked at what seam to be hope in her eyes.

"I only heard of stories of half breeds. I never seen one."

"Oh, then maybe there is not such a thing. I would of thought in your life time you would of seen something like that. After all you seen a lot of change."

"Yes, I have" he smiled "Lyn, how come you are so shy with the coven?"

"I don't know..." She paused for a while "I think it is respectful that while in a relationship we keep it behind closed door so that it is not in everyone's face. It is not that I don't want to show you my love in public, but I am worried that will just give other member a target for your weakness."

"You are not my weakness." Mark said as he knew that if something happened to Lyndsay he would have whosoever head that did the pain to her, but his mind was on other things like getting the elder's approval. "I would like for us to show our love more outside of the bedroom"

"What if Rose starts acting up?" Lyndsay said and began to move away from Mark. She didn't want to deal with this drama with Mark and didn't want to even temp Rose.

"Maybe if Rose seen how you and I act towards one another she will see that she doesn't even compare to you."

Lyndsay leaned up against the one pilar "Or she will just get more on top of you then what is is already" Lyndsay began to get upset as she didn't want more drama or spotlight then what she had already.

"Please, try to show our love outside this room" He said to her and Lyndsay nodded a little and looked over at the dresser. "Come here" he said to her and pulled her on top of him and kisses her softly. "Want to go for another shower?" He said and she giggled.

Lyndsay walked down the stairs in a pair of jeans and a tank top as Mark followed behind her. The coven in the living room that seam to stop and stair at the two of them coming down. Lyndsay looked up at Mark and he nodded his head and she continued to walk down and took a seat in the middle of the couch. Mark sat down right next to her as coven started to move again a few of them running out and a few sitting down.

Mark gently ran his fingers against the inside of Lyndsay's arm as the two of them sat there. Mark chatting with other coven members as Lyndsay looked on like she was interested in what was being talked about. Mark could feel Lyndsay's pulse start to race as he noticed Rose entering the mansion. Mark lifted up Lyndsay arm and kissed her wrist gently as she looked at him watching and then smiling. Rose took a seat with in the other member with out as much as being noticed. Lyndsay noticed that was not like her and she sat back and waited for her to start something.

"Master do you feel we, as a unit, should start expanding out coven?" Rose finally said and Lyndsay turned her eyes to Mark.

"That is a good question. Lord Andrew has been talking about possible expanding, but did not give the order to bring new ones into the coven yet." Mark smiled a friendly smile and Lyndsay looked at him unsure what was going on and who this new person was inside of Rose. Mark leaned down to Lyndsay's ear and whispered softly "See no harm done" he said softly and Lyndsay smirked and shy away.

Glen leaned up against the doorway of the living area as he watch how the coven was acting with Lyndsay sitting and Mark gently playing with her arm in front of them. It was something different to see Rose not so bold and show-full. He watched Mark as he smiled from ear to ear gently whispering into Lyndsay here and there showing his love for her. He remembered Roxy his eyes started to fill with the blood like tears as he snapped himself out of his little daydream and turned away from the group and into the kitchen.

Lyndsay laid her head on Mark's upper tight. Mark gently played with her hair softly. She looked up at him and gently whispered into his ear "I think I should get to bed" She said in a soft sexy voice.

"I am hungry, before you go to bed" Mark said to her as he pressed his face against her cheek and kissed her softly.

"Then come up with me" She giggled and kissed his lip softly. The two of them gently kisses and twisted into one another as finally Lyndsay decided that she was going to get up. Mark gave into her wanting to leave and feed tonight. Tomorrow was a major feeding night and he did not want to move to a privacy for that Lyndsay had to learn how to deal with the coven.

The two of them continue to play kissing and stopping ever so often to touch one another. Lyndsay giggles echo though the hallway as Mark followed her into her room and closed the door behind them. She threw her shirt at him as she gently slid her jeans off of her sticking out her butt. Mark came right up behind her and gently ran his hand against her bottom and spanked it. Mark picked her up and placed her on the bed. He gently placed him self on top of her and they two began to intertwine with in each other. Mark gently kissed down her breast stopping to pay attention to them a little as he continued down. He gently began to tease her as she pressed her body into the bed.

"Mark, please?" Lyndsay said to him softly as Mark smiled and chuckled a little. He quickly undressed him self so quickly Lyndsay did not even feel him leave. Mark picked her up and pushed her up onto the bed a little higher. She giggled and Mark kissed her passionately as he pulled her right on top of him. She gasped for air as her back arched back up to him. He held her gently as the two continued passionately making love to one another. Mark pleased Lyndsay until she orgasm in his arms with a scream that Mark muffled into his shoulder.

"That is good hunny, let it out" Mark said softly kissing her neck softly. Mark finished himself off holding Lyndsay close to him as his instinct took over and went right into feeding. He kissed once and then quickly bit into Lyndsay. She closed her eyes tightly as she began to feel her body draining, her vision getting blurry, and her pulse began to slow down. Mark had to pull himself away. He looked at Lyndsay and gently fixed her dropping a few drops of blood in the wounds that he made. He placed her back down into the bed and gently began to tuck her in.

Mark walked into bathroom and cleaned himself up as he began to think about how much Lyndsay pleased him and rocking his world. He could not think of having a life with out her. He came back out of the bathroom and looked at Lyndsay gently sleeping as he changed into his clothing and headed back down to the coven.


End file.
